Holidays Stories
by Ellen Jenkins
Summary: Attraverso una serie di one-shot inspirate alle feste più importanti seguiremo il nascere e l'evolversi della relazione tra Kaname e Zero. - KanamexZero - Shounen-ai - Yaoi
1. 31st October  Halloween Night

**Title:** 31st October - Halloween Night

**Anime/Manga:** Vampire Knight

**Paring:** KanamexZero

**Disclaimer:** Non possiedo nessuno dei personaggi di Vampire Knight

**Summary:** Cross Kaien organizza una festa per la notte di Halloween a cui partecipano sia la Night Class che la Day Class.

**AVVISO**: OOC - Shounen-ai - Yaoi

**Note: **La storia va avanti dopo la fine dell'anime, ma Kaname, Yuuki e gli altri non se ne sono mai andati. Zero e Yuuki sono tornati ad essere amici

**Attenzione!:** Storia ad alto rischi di carie, quindi preparatevi

* * *

><p><strong>31<strong>**st**** October - Halloween Night**

-No Yuuki! Io non esco conciato così!- Esclamò Zero da dietro la porta, _chiusa a chiave_, del bagno nell'appartamento del preside Cross

-Avanti Zero! Sono sicura che stai benissimo! Dai, non farti pregare!- Rispose la giovane purosangue cercando di suonare il più convincente possibile senza mettersi a ridere. No, non per il fatto che Zero sarebbe stato ridicolo se fosse uscito di li, anzi decisamente il contrario, ma perché gli erano mancati i loro battibecchi e litigi.

Da quando aveva scoperto di essere una Kuran aveva temuto che Zero non le avrebbe più voluto bene e si sarebbe allontanato da lei. Per i primi tempi, circa un paio di mesi, era stato così. Poi per fortuna avevano parlato e sistemato le cose tra di loro.

-Guarda che quel tono non ha effetto su di me!- Urlò il ragazzo senza esserne però veramente convinto. In fondo non era mai riuscito a dirle di no, ma sperava di resistere il più a lungo possibile e magari riuscire a scampare a quella nottata

-Dai! Voglio solo dare un'occhiata! Insomma Zero si tratta solo di un costume da lupo mannaro per la festa di Halloween di questa sera! Non stai mica andando al patibolo-

-Chi ha mai detto che ci volevo andare a questa dannatissima festa?-

-Cavolo Zero sei il solito asociale! Noi stasera andremo lì e ci divertiremo. Non voglio sentire obiezioni! E se non esci di lì subito ti giuro che sfondo la porta!- Esclamò ma questa volta decisamente esasperata. Zero guardò un attimo preoccupato la porta come se stesse guardando Yuuki. Poi non sentendo niente sospirò di sollievo. In fondo stava scherzando.

SBAM!

Forse aveva parlato troppo presto. Quella ragazza faceva sul serio! Però non poteva uscire vestito così! Si sentiva ridicolo!

-Zero … La mia pazienza ha un limite …- Dannazione!

Ahhh, questo comportamento non era da lui. Doveva avere coraggio e affrontare la situazione. Fece un respiro profondo. Non sarebbe più scappato. Velocemente, per non perdere tutta la risolutezza così faticosamente racimolata, fece scattare la serratura ed aprì la porta con un gesto secco.

-Eccomi qui! Sei contenta? Avanti prendimi in giro quanto vuoi!- Ma Yuuki non diede segni di vita

**-O … mio … Dio**- Queste furono le uniche parole che la sua brillante mente riuscì ad elaborare in quel momento. Insomma Zero … Zero era … semplicemente divino! Indossava pantaloni neri decisamente stretti e attillati con attaccate diverse catenelle, una maglietta nera, anch'essa aderente, sbracciata e con il colletto alzato. Al collo e ai polsi portava un collare e due polsini di pelle nera borchiati. Per concludere in bellezza un paio di orecchie e una coda da lupo dal pelo bianco che sembravano _dannatamente_ vere. Insomma un lupo mannaro decisamente sexy.

Quando aveva visto quel completo in un negozio di costumi aveva subito pensato al ragazzo e per due settimane aveva aspettato con ansia questo momento. Sapeva ce gli sarebbero stati divinamente ma così era … era troppo, _decisamente_ troppo, quasi da essere illegale.

Inconsciamente si portò le mani al naso cercando di bloccare la _cospicua_ perdita di sangue.

-Hey Yuuki stai bene? Dai ora vado a cambiarmi e …- Incominciò ma fu subito interrotto bruscamente

-Non _pensare_ neanche di _osare_ cambiarti! Ci siamo capiti?- Zero ammutolì ed annuì -Bene! Huh … però manca ancora qualcosa … oh ma certo! Aspetta qui- Disse sparendo e riapparendo di nuovo davanti a lui con le mani dietro la schiena nell'arco di un paio di secondi -Avanti Zero. Ora chiudi un attimo gli occhi-

-N-Non credo di volerlo fare- Disse quasi impaurito dal tono, oserebbe dire, sadico con cui la ragazza aveva pronunciato quelle parole

-Non hai molta scelta. O collabori oppure ti obbligo io-

-Va bene- Concluse sconfitto. Yuuki ghignò

-Non ti preoccupare, ci vorrà solo un attimo- Con un abile gesto passò una linea di matita sugli occhi del povero ragazzo -Ecco ora sei perfetto!- Disse Yuuki soddisfatta osservando il suo capolavoro

-Davvero? A me non sembra …- Disse poco convinto

-Assolutamente! Stai tranquillo, farai strage dei piccoli cuoricini di ogni ragazza presente al ballo- Rispose invece Yuuki convinta delle sue parole

-Non starai esagerando giusto un pochetto?-

-No, ne sono convinta al 100%!- Disse con un sorriso a 32 denti

-Se lo dici tu- Disse scettico

-Certo che lo dico io! Comunque passando ad altro che ne dici del mio costume?-

Zero la squadrò dalla testa ai piedi. Indossava scarpe nere con un tacco di almeno 5 o 6 centimetri, parigine a righe nere e viola scuro che arrivavano fino all'orlo della mini-gonna a balze nera che era alquanto corta, una camicia nera e viola con le maniche a tre quarti e una buona scolatura. In conclusione in testa portava un grosso cappello da strega con la punta ripiegata di lato.

Se non l'avesse conosciuta bene avrebbe detto che era pronta per rimorchiare. Ma in fondo forse non la conosceva più come prima. Ogni tanto aveva come l'impressione di avere davanti un'altra Yuuki … in effetti era così, anche se era cresciuta con lui in realtà era un'altra persona. Non era Yuuki Cross quella bambina che dall'inizio era stata come una madre per lui, ma Yuuki Kuran una purosangue, un vampiro, la sorella di Kaname, la sua …

-Stai davvero bene, Yuuki- Le disse infine

-Arigato! [1]- Sorrise ancora -Ora andiamo, siamo già in ritardi per colpa di qualcuno …- Zero sbuffò ma seguì la ragazza fuori dalla stanza del preside e successivamente fuori dall'edificio. Quasi subito il ragazzo notò la presenza di qualcuno davanti all'entrata, come se li stesse aspettando.

Non ci mise molto prima di identificare quella persona come niente meno che Kaname Kuran. Doveva immaginarselo, dove c'era Yuuki c'era anche lui … certo che stava dannatamente bene nel suo costume da Dracula, forse un po' banale ma chi meglio di lui poteva esserlo? I pantaloni e la camicia nera lasciata aperta per i primi bottoni lasciavano poco spazio all'immaginazione. In più il mantello sulle sue spalle gli dava un'aria regale.

Lo vide sorridere a Yuuki quando lei gli corse incontro, mentre lui rimase in disparte. Arrossì quando pensò a quanto amasse vederlo sorridere, era qualcosa di più unico che raro e solo lei, Yuuki, aveva quell'effetto su di lui. E questo gli dava non poco fastidio. Ma perché di tutte le persone al mondo proprio di lui doveva innamorarsi? Non era giusto.

Per qualche motivo Kaname non l'aveva ancora notato finché, mentre Yuuki parlava a vanvera a proposito di qualcosa di inutile, non spostò lo sguardo alle sue spalle. All'improvviso non sentì più la voce della sorella e non vide altro che Zero. Non l'aveva mai visto così … era la tentazione fatta persona! Come poteva resistere e non saltargli addosso? Non esisteva essere vivente capace di tanto!

Nel frattempo Yuuki aveva davvero smesso di parlare per non rovinare l'atmosfera creatasi. Kaname e Zero si stavano guardando negli occhi da almeno tre minuti senza mai sbattere ciglio. Come fossero arrivati fino a quel momento senza capire che si piacessero a vicenda proprio non lo capiva. A lei sembrava così palese! Sperava almeno che durante quella serata riuscissero a chiarirsi, perché stavano perdendo tanto tempo prezioso.

Dopo che i minuti furono diventati cinque la ragazza si vide costretta ad intervenire

-Allora, ragazzi, andiamo?- Disse gioiosa e senza aspettare risposta prese entrambi a braccetto incamminandosi verso la sala da ballo. Forse anche lei sarebbe stata capace di trovare la sua anima gemella.

* * *

><p>La festa andava avanti ormai da un paio d'ore e la gente si era abituata al nuovo abbigliamento del disciplinare. La reazione generale al suo ingresso nella sala era stata fantastica, assolutamente da non perdere! Era sembrata la tipica scena di un film. Appena furono entrati il silenzio aveva avvolto completamente la sala, persino la musica si era fermata. Quell'atmosfera stranamente pesante si era spezzata col rumore di un vetro rotto, probabilmente un bicchiere scivolato dalle mani di qualcuno, e col tonfo di un corpo che era caduto, molto probabilmente una ragazza era svenuta.<p>

In un attimo le ragazze gli si erano accalcate addosso, chiedendogli una miriade di domande tutte insieme. Inutile dire che non aveva capito una parola. Dopo solo trenta secondi già non ne poteva più e cercò di scacciare le odiose ragazze con uno dei suoi collaudati sguardi omicidi. Il suo piano però fallì miseramente quando invece che diminuire le pazze aumentarono, blaterando qua e la quanto fosse sexy quel suo sguardo.

A quel punto era fuggito. Si era nascosto per un paio d'ore finché le acque non si furono calmate. Sicuro di non essere visto si era poi rifugiato sulla terrazza dove stava tuttora. L'aria fresca di fine Ottobre lo fece rabbrividire, non che facesse veramente freddo ma non aveva molta stoffa addosso … Non vedeva l'ora che questa dannata festa finisse e sperava di non provare mai più un'esperienza traumatica come quella.

Purtroppo la sua quiete venne interrotta quando sentì dei passi alle sue spalle. Sperò con tutto il cuore che chiunque fosse lo avrebbe lasciato in pace. Invece quello che si rivelò un ragazzo si appoggiò al cornicione della terrazza proprio di fianco a lui

-Yo- Disse alzando una mano a mo' di saluto. Quando fu bellamente ignorato dal disciplinare continuò cercando invano di fare conversazione -Potresti anche salutare Kiryuu-kun…-

-Perché salutare qualcuno che non conosco?- Rispose Zero annoiato

-Non conosci? Sono Tetsuya Harada, siamo in classe insieme! Non mi hai mai notato?- Chiese quasi indignato. L'hunter si girò per la prima volta a guardare lo sconosciuto in faccia. Era poco più alto di lui, corti capelli marroni e occhi verdi. Nulla di speciale

-No- Rispose lapidario. Tetsuya però non si lasciò perdere d'animo

-A cos'è dovuta questo cambiamento, Kiryuu-kun? In un certo senso ti immaginavo come il tipo ribelle, insomma per via dei piercing all'orecchio e il tatuaggio ma arrivare a tanto … volevi far colpo su qualcuno?- Se come no … lui non ci voleva nemmeno venire a questa dannata festa!

-Huh- Mugugnò, non avendo voglia di continuare quella _conversazione_. Il castano ci rimase di stucco. Questa non era una risposta! Iniziava a perdere la pazienza. Lui era tra i ragazzi più popolari nella Day Class il che era tutto dire, non poteva essere ignorato così. Anche se quel qualcuno era un particolare disciplinare. Aveva almeno capito che ci stava provando con lui?

"Se con le buone non funziona credo che passeremo alle maniere forti. In ogni caso ti avrò Zero Kiryuu"

* * *

><p>Kaname si era preso una pausa dalle danze e ne approfittò per cercare una particolare chioma argentea. Dopo la sua fuga subito dopo il loro arrivo non l'aveva più visto e questo lo preoccupava non poco. Aveva visto gli sguardi affamati di diversi studenti del genere maschile, vampiri e non, rivolti al suo Zero. Sì perché, sebbene non lo fosse ancora, confidava di trovare un modo per conquistarlo. Insomma era Kaname Kuran e se c'era qualcosa che voleva lo otteneva.<p>

E visto che sarebbe stato suo non avrebbe premesso che qualcuno toccasse con le sue sporche mani qualcosa di splendente e puro come lui. Pena anche la morte. Sapeva benissimo che il prefetto essendo un vampiro e un hunter era capacissimo si proteggersi da solo, ma non poteva trattenersi dal provare sentimenti quali possessività, gelosia e quella insana voglia di proteggerlo da tutto e tutti.

Stava per perdere le speranze, magari Zero se ne era già andato, quando passando davanti la finestra non vide una scena che gli fece ribollire il sangue. Un ragazzo della Day Class teneva Zero bloccato per i polsi mentre cercava di avvicinarsi in modo poco opportuno, mentre il disciplinare cercava in ogni modo di sciogliersi dalla forte presa.

All'improvviso l'aria sulla terrazza si fece fredda e pesante. Tetsuya fu attraversato da un brivido gelido. Nonostante la musica assordante riuscì a sentire il suono di passi che si avvicinavano. Lentamente girò la testa verso la fonte del rumore ritrovandosi così a pochi metri da un Kaname Kuran che oltre alla sua solita maschera di apatia lasciava trasparire la rabbia che provava in quel momento

-_Cosa sta succedendo qui?_- Disse, oh così lentamente, in un tono di voce talmente basso da far rizzare i capelli al ragazzo che però non lasciò la presa sull'hunter.

Zero che aveva seguito la scena si chiese come mai Kaname fosse così arrabbiato. Okey, negli ultimi mesi si erano avvicinati giusto un pochino, poiché entrambi non volevano rinunciare a passare del tempo con Yuuki, ma non si potevano definire amici. Forse più che altro conoscenti. Qualunque fosse stato il motivo in quel momento Zero fu grato al purosangue per essere intervenuto.

Quel presunto compagno di classe aveva più forza di quanto il suo aspetto non desse a vedere. Certo essendo un vampiro poteva liberarsi facilmente dalla sua presa, ma non poteva mica mandare la gente a sbattere contro un muro come se niente fosse. Così il segreto della Night Class e di conseguenza anche il suo sarebbero stati scoperti. Tetsuya fece un mezzo sorriso, palesemente sforzato, e cercando di far notare il meno possibile la sua paura disse

-Non sta succedendo proprio niente- Disse avvicinandosi poi all'orecchio del prefetto -Vero Zero-chan? [2]- Il ragazzo arrossì all'uso improprio del suo nome e con un po' di forza in più cercò un'altra volta di divincolarsi. Per dar prova delle sue parole il castano lasciò andare la sua presa sui suoi polsi, alzando poi le mani in segno di resa. Con un sorriso arrogante sul volto si incamminò verso la sala e quando passò di fianco al purosangue disse con finto rispetto

-Sayonara [3] Kuran-senpai- Kaname non fece un piega. Le parole di un semplice e fragile umano non potevano certo spaventarlo. Con la sua sola forza del pensiero avrebbe potuto ucciderlo senza sporcarsi le mani. Il suo sguardo si addolcì un po' quando postò lo sguardo su Zero che si stava strofinando i polsi lievemente arrossati. Lentamente gli si avvicinò

-Zero-kun, stai bene?- Gli chiese mentre con il dorso di una mano gli accarezzava una guancia. Zero arrossì non aspettandosi un gesto simile

-Ah, sì … sì sto bene, Kaname-senpai- Il purosangue sorrise dolcemente e diede un piccolo bacio sulla tempia del giovane vampiro

-Meno male. Ora devo andare, ci vediamo più tardi- Zero non poté fare altro che annuire arrossendo sempre più mentre guardava il purosangue tornare al ballo. Il disciplinare non si mosse per cinque minuti buoni …

_Co-Cos'era stato quello?_

Era stata una sua impressione o il grande principe purosangue ci aveva appena provato spudoratamente con lui? No, no doveva essere stata la sua immaginazione. Sì era così. Non poteva essere altrimenti. Nonostante fosse il suo più grande desiderio, Kaname non lo avrebbe mai guardato diversamente dagli altri. Anzi era già fortunato ad avere quella sottospecie di amicizia con lui.

Infondo cosa poteva dargli? Era un level D, ex-human, un hunter; non era niente di speciale. Mentre Kaname era _Il Purosangue_, praticamente un dio sceso sulla terra. Eppure doveva andare in fondo a questa cosa. Se Kaname lo aveva fatto solo per prendersi gioco di lui doveva saperlo.

Così cercando di non dare nell'occhio ritornò nella sala. C'erano tantissimi ragazzi, nessuno sembrava aver perso quell'evento. Soprattutto le ragazze che facevano a gara per conquistarsi un ballo con qualche bel ragazzo della Night Class. Se solo avessero saputo cos'erano veramente … In quel momento non avrebbe voluto essere nei loro panni. Non che di solito avrebbe voluto, ma esperienza di poco prima gli era bastata, grazie.

Con tutto quell'affollamento e per il fatto che non poteva allontanarsi di più di due o tre metri dal muro per non essere visto, ci mise un po' a trovare Kaname. Dopo dieci minuti abbondanti di ricerca finalmente lo vide. Stava accontentando le diverse ragazze che volevano ballare con lui. Nonostante lo sapesse che le cose non potevano essere altrimenti, faceva comunque dannatamente male vederlo insieme a qualcun altro. Abbassò lo sguardo e corse di nuovo alla terrazza.

Kaname stava ballando con una ragazza di cui non ricordava neanche il nome quando all'improvviso senti un profumo inconfondibile di lavanda e muschio. Alzando lo sguardo vide la chioma argentea di Zero allontanarsi. Senza pensarci troppo si scusò dalla ragazza e corse dietro al disciplinare diretto verso la terrazza. Zero stava con la schiena rivolta all'entrata, le mani artigliate al cornicione. Il purosangue capì subito che stava per andarsene così cercò di fermarlo chiamandolo

-Zero- La sua idea ebbe l'effetto desiderato. Al sentire quella voce pronunciare il suo nome si bloccò proprio mentre stava per saltare. Sorpreso si girò di scatto trovandosi a meno di cinque metri dall'oggetto dei suoi pensieri

-K-Kaname-senpai, cosa ci fai qui?- Disse alzando gli occhi per incontrare i suoi marroni ma non riuscì a sostenerlo per più di una manciata di secondi "Davvero Zero ti sembra una domanda da fare? E poi cos'è quel tono di voce spaventato? E perché hai abbassato lo sguardo? Dannazione datti una regolata!" Stava diventato pazzo se si insultava da solo nella sua testa. Improvvisamente sentì un'altra volta la sua mano accarezzargli una guancia

-Scusa Zero. Non volevo spaventarti- Alzò lo sguardo di scatto trovandosi il suo viso a pochi centimetri di distanza. Senza volerlo arrossì. Ma quando diavolo si era avvicinato così tanto? -Kawaii [4]- Continuò Kaname con un sorriso sulle labbra. Se possibile Zero diventò ancora più rosso

-N-Non chiamarmi così!- Kaname sorrise ancora allontanandosi di una passo dal ragazzo che sospirò di sollievo, non ce la faceva più a stargli così vicino senza perdere la testa.

-Gome [5]- Si scusò, per poi andarsi ad appoggiare alla ringhiera accanto all'hunter -Perché te ne stavi andando?- Chiese dopo un minuto di silenzio

-Non ci volevo neanche venire a questa festa. È stata Yuuki a costringermi- Disse lievemente arrabbiato -Invece tu perché sei qui e non con qualche ragazza a ballare- Nel suo tono di voce era risuonato più astio di quanto non avesse voluto. Questo lo notò anche Kaname con suo grande sollievo

-Era noioso danzare con quelle ragazzine. Non ricordo neanche i loro nomi. No, c'è solo una persona con cui vorrei ballare. Ma sembra essere l'unica ad non accorgersi della mia presenza- Zero dovette resistere e non fare commenti poco carini su quella ragazza che sembrava aver conquistato il cuore del principe purosangue senza però rendersene conto. Ma se le cose stavano così allora …

-Quindi non è Yuuki?- Chiese un po' sorpreso. Insomma lui era rimasto alla storia dell'incesto e tutto il resto

-No Yuuki è solo la mia adorata sorellina, ma nulla di più. Questa persona è assolutamente la più bella che abbia mai visto, anche si sottovaluta sempre. Nonostante si comporti in modo sgarbato, in realtà è dolce, timida e altruista, forse anche troppo. Ha una forza di volontà e di spirito ammirevoli e devo dire che anche a forza fisica non scherza. Oh, e poi è così dannatamente testarda- Davvero, Zero si sarebbe volentieri buttato giù dalla balconata se Kaname non avesse smesso di elogiare quella ragazza con quel meraviglioso sorriso sulle labbra.

Dannazione Kaname era innamorato perso, non c'era la minima, lontana, remota possibilità di essere ricambiato. Era il momento di mettersi il cuore in pace e cercare di dimenticare quel sentimento … Come se fosse stato facile. Ci si innamora così facilmente … ma poi disinnamorarsi è difficile e faticoso. Se non impossibile. Certo però che se non contava la parte del _bellissima_ la descrizione di quella persona sembrava molto simile a …

Nella sala risuonarono le note di un lento. Con un mezzo sorriso Kaname si mise davanti al ragazzo, gli porse la mano destra e fece un lieve inchino

-Mi offrite questo ballo?- Quelle parole risuonarono nella sua testa migliaia di volte in pochi secondi …

_Cosa_ … _**Cosa**_ … _**COSA?**_

Non stava dicendo sul serio … … … Oh sì, stava dicendo sul serio! Sapeva che stava facendo la figura del fesso, ma non riusciva a muoversi e la voce non accennava a uscire. Con estrema fatica riuscì ad accennare un lieve sì con il capo

-Bene- Con un rapido movimento circondò le braccia intorno alla sua vita abbracciandolo. Zero all'improvviso si ritrovò stretto tra le braccia dell'altro, il viso vicinissimo al suo collo. Timidamente alzò le braccia e con le mani artigliò il suo mantello all'altezza delle scapole -Sai Zero sei davvero sexy con questo costume. Non so come sono riuscito a non saltarti addosso fino ad ora- Disse ad un millimetro dal suo orecchio. Zero arrossì ancora sia per le parole che aveva detto sia per la vicinanza

-A-Anche tu stai bene vestito così, Kaname- Sussurrò il giovane, ma il purosangue lo sentì comunque

-Arigato, Zero-

L'hunter non poteva ancora crederci, era lì abbracciato a Kaname, la persona che amava, era tutto così … surreale. Non aveva mai pensato che ciò potesse succedere davvero. Perché lui era un essere deplorevole che non era riuscito a salvare i suoi genitori, suo fratello, era macchiato del sangue di Yuuki, quello di Kaname, quello di Ichiru … non aveva mai pensato di meritare la felicità. Eppure era ciò che stava provando in quel momento: pura felicità

-Aishiteru [6]- Gli sussurrò Kaname. Zero si dovette ricredere. _**Ora**_ era davvero felice. Però c'era quella domanda che continuava a ronzargli nella testa

-Perché io?- Disse allontanandosi un po' ma senza sciogliere l'abbraccio -Insomma non sono niente di speciale e neanche poi così bello. Veramente non riesco a capire cosa ci trovi in me- Kaname rimase interdetto

-Zero- Gli disse posandogli dolcemente una mano su una guancia -Quello che dici non è vero. Tu sei l'essere più bello che abbia mai visto e per me sei davvero speciale. Sei tutto ciò che un uomo possa desiderare. Anzi no, tutto ciò che _io_ possa desiderare, forse anche di più. Ma ora dimmi Zero, tu mi ami?- Ci fu un momento di silenzio ma poi guardandolo negli occhi e con un bellissimo sorriso sulle labbra gli rispose

-Certo Kaname, ti amo- Con impeto il purosangue lo abbracciò nascondendo il viso contro il suo collo

-Il tuo sorriso è così stupendo. Promettimi che d'ora in poi sorriderai così solo a me- Forse era egoista e immaturo da parte sua ma non poteva farci niente

-Te lo prometto. Però anche tu giurami che non sorriderai così alla prima persona che passa- Sorrise. Forse erano in due ad essere egoisti e immaturi

-Lo giuro- Kaname si stacco dal suo collo solo per avvicinarsi al suo viso, ma quando fu a pochi millimetri dalle sue labbra si fermò -Posso?- Chiese con un tono quasi divertito

-Prego- Gli rispose Zero. Aspettava quel momento da una vita. Senza altri indugi unì le loro labbra in un bacio. All'inizio fu decisamente casto, solo un live sfiorarsi di labbra. Ma poi non fu abbastanza. Improvvisamente l'aria divenne bollente, scaldata dalla passione e dal desiderio troppo a lungo repressi. Sensualmente Kaname fece passare la punta della sua lingua sulle labbra del giovane vampiro chiedendo il permesso di entrare.

Senza esitazioni Zero schiuse le labbra permettendo così alle loro lingue di incontrarsi, riconoscersi e giocare tra di loro. Istintivamente Zero portò le braccia intorno al collo di Kaname e con una mano premuta sulla nuca cercava di avere maggior accesso. Subito fu imitato dal purosangue. Sarebbero andati avanti all'infinito ma purtroppo anche i vampiri avevano bisogno di ossigeno.

-Hai un buon sapore, Zero- Disse riportando il viso sul pallido collo dell'hunter, con la punta del naso seguì il corso di una vena dalla spalla fino all'orecchio, poteva _sentirlo l'odore_ del sangue che scorreva frenetico -Chissà se il tuo sangue è altrettanto buono- Quando però sentì il ragazzo irrigidirsi un po' si affrettò a rassicurarlo -Hey Zero, non faccio e non farò mai niente senza il tuo consenso. Quindi se non vuoi che ti morda non devi preoccuparti, so controllarmi- L'argenteo scosse la testa

-Non è che non voglia è più che altro un riflesso incondizionato. Davvero, io voglio completare il nostro Blood Bond-

-Sai cos'è un Blood Bond?- Chiese stupito

-Sì. Sono un Hunter e anche noi conosciamo queste cose. So anche che è per questo motivo che Shizuka Hio è impazzita- Kaname cercò di fermarlo ma lui continuò -I miei genitori hanno ucciso il suo Blood Mate, è per questo che lei li ha uccisi, per vendicarsi. Ora non dico che la perdono, ma per un certo verso la posso capire. Se dovessero ucciderti non so proprio cosa farei- Finì appoggiando la testa sul petto di Kaname che lo abbracciò in segno di conforto

-Se dovesse succederti qualcosa, Zero, credo che impazzirei anch'io. Stiamo insieme da cosa, dieci minuti? Eppure non riesco ad immaginare di starti lontano-

-Come sei esagerato. Comunque rassegnati all'idea, non mi faccio uccidere tanto facilmente, quindi preparati a sopportarmi per molto, ma molto tempo-

-Non vedo l'ora- Disse sorridendo tenendo stretto a se il ragazzo e inspirando il suo profumo -Quindi posso?-

-Sì- Kaname non ebbe bisogno di ulteriori incitazioni. Lentamente si sporse sul suo collo, percorrendo con la punta del canini la stessa vena che aveva adocchiato prima. Poi con delicatezza ma allo stesso tempo decisione affondò le zanne nella morbida carne.

Zero che si era comunque preparato al peggio, rimase sorpreso. Invece dell'immenso dolore che pensava avrebbe provato, l'unica cosa che riusciva a sentire era piacere. Puro liquido piacere che scorreva frenetico nelle sue vene insieme al sangue. Non avrebbe mai pensato che il morso di un vampiro potesse essere così erotico.

Dopo un paio di minuti il purosangue smise di bere, ma comunque continuò a leccare le ferite finché i due fori non si furono chiusi. Aveva ragione, il sangue di Zero era il migliore che avesse mai bevuto. Il sangue di entrambi i gemelli Kiryuu, quello di tre purosangue, il suo, quello di Yuuki e di Shizuka, perfettamente amalgamati a formare un sapore unico e … _così di Zero_.

-Allora com'è stato?- Chiese curioso e un pochino preoccupato. Era sicuro che non avesse provato dolore, ma poteva aver anche riportato alla luce ricordi poco piacevoli

-F-Fantastico. Com'è possibile, pensavo che i morsi non portassero altro che dolore-

-Esistono due tipi di morsi, quelli che inducono dolore e invece quelli che provocano piacere. In genere il secondo viene usato solo tra Blood Mate- Spiegò

-Allora … quando prendevo il tuo sangue ti facevo male?-

-No, non essendo nella tua indole fare del male al prossimo, inconsciamente hai usato quello che provoca piacere- Disse dandogli un lieve bacio sulla fronte per rassicurarlo

-Kaname, secondo te dovremmo dirlo a Yuuki?- Disse anche se si capiva bene dal tono di voce che in realtà no voleva

-Per me non ci sono problemi a diglielo, però non mi sembri convinto-

-Non è che non voglia dirglielo, ma non ora-

-Come vuoi tu. Aspetteremo finché non sarai pronto a dirglielo- Concluse posandogli un dolce bacio sulla fronte

-Arigato- Rispose sorridendo

-Andiamo?- Chiese il purosangue porgendogli una mano. Zero annuì e insieme saltarono giù dal terrazzo diretti verso il Moon Dorm.

Purtroppo entrambi i vampiri mancarono di notare la figura di una ragazza nascosta vicino alla finestra che dalla sala conduceva alla terrazza. Yuuki, la piccola dolce ingenua Yuuki, con un sorriso malefico pensò soddisfatta

"Missione compiuta"

***Owari***

* * *

><p><strong>Dizionario:<strong>

[1] Arigato = "Grazie"

[2] È considerato scortese e sgarbato utilizzare il nome proprio di qualcuno senza averne ricevuto il permesso, in più il suffisso -chan si usa di solito con le ragazze e quando ci si conosce molto bene.

[3] Sayonara = "Arrivederci" "Addio"

[4] Kawai = "Carino" "Adorabile"

[5] Gome = Forma abbreviata e più informale di Gome Nasai, significa "Mi dispiace" "Scusa"

[6] Aishiteru = "Ti amo"

* * *

><p>-Konnichiwa!- ndRan<p>

-Eccoci qui con un'altra one-shot. In realtà appartiene ad una serie che stiamo facendo sulle feste più importanti- ndRan

-Già. Certo che questa ficcy sembra gridare OOC- ndJane

-In effetti sia Zero che Kaname sono un pochino OOC- ndRan

-Solo un po'?- ndJane *tono_sarcastico*

-E va bene un po' tanto. Come sei polemica. L'idea di questa serie è nata con una ficcy per S. Valentimo, ma poi ci è venuta voglia di scrivere quando si erano messi insieme e ci piaceva l'idea di Halloween. Poi non si potevano non fare anche Natale, Capodanno e White Day …- ndRan

-Ran, non mi fai mai divertire, però! Voglio farli soffrire un po' …- ndJane

-Per il momento evitiamo, ma ti prometto che in una festa più avanti ti cedo il passo- ndRan

-Spero solo che tu mantenga la parola- ndJane

-Non sono mica una bugiarda come te, io. Ora dobbiamo andare che dobbiamo sistemar il terzo capitolo di _Because I Want To Be With You_ da rivedere. Verrà postato in una settimana al massimo- ndRan

-Mi raccomando come il solito leggete e commentate! Se no è peggio per voi!- ndJane

-Sayonara- ndRan&Jane


	2. 24th&25th December  Christmas Eve & Day

**Title:** 24th & 25th December - Christmas Eve & Day

**Anime/Manga:** Vampire Knight

**Paring:** KanamexZero

**Disclaimer:** Non possiedo nessuno dei personaggi di Vampire Knight

**Summary:** Zero è invitato a passare le vigilia di Natale con Yuuki, Kaname e i nobili della Night Class. Riusciranno i nostri amati vampiri a mantenere la loro relazione segreta? Oppure falliranno miseramente?

**AVVISO**: OOC - Shounen-ai - Yaoi

**Note: **La storia va avanti dopo la fine dell'anime, ma Kaname, Yuuki e gli altri non se ne sono mai andati. Zero e Yuuki sono tornati ad essere amici

**Attenzione!:** Storia ad alto rischi di carie, quindi preparatevi

* * *

><p><strong>24<strong>**th**** & 25****th**** December - Christmas Eve & Day**

Zero Kiryuu stava affrontando un'esistenziale, complicato e apparentemente irrisolvibile problema. La sua vita avrebbe potuto prendere due vie completamente diverse, tutto stava nel risolvere quell'arcano enigma. La domanda che da diverse ore aleggiava nella sua mente era una e una sola …

_Cosa doveva indossare?_

Non aveva mai avuto problemi di questo tipo prima di allora, non aveva molti altri indumenti oltre alla divisa scolastica semplicemente perché non ne aveva mai avuto bisogno. In quel momento si pentì di non aver mai dato ascolto a Yuuki quando cercava di obbligarlo a comprare dei vestiti. A proposito di Yuuki …la purosangue sarebbe arrivata a momenti e lui non aveva ancora trovato una soluzione. Non voleva sorbirsi le sue lamentele.

Non aveva neanche delle scuse decenti. Non poteva dire che era stato in giro a controllare le ragazze della Day Class principalmente per due motivi. Primo non gli avrebbe mai creduto, secondo erano nel bel mezzo delle vacanze natalizie, più precisamente era la Vigilia di Natale, e pochissimi studenti erano rimasti alla scuola. E lui era stato invitato a passare quella notte nel dormitorio della Night Class con i nobili, Yuuki e Kaname.

Ed era per questo che stava scavando nel suo armadio cercando di trovare qualcosa di lontanamente decente da indossare. I due purosangue gli avevano detto di vestirsi in modo informale. _Non era mica una serata di gala_, gli aveva detto Yuuki divertita. Facile per lei che aveva quel senso innato per l'eleganza informale, per lui era ben diverso. Per il momento aveva optato per un paio di jeans chiari ma doveva ancora decidere che maglia mettere.

Concentrato com'era sentì a mala pena qualcuno bussare alla porta. Senza pensarci, credendo fosse solo Yuuki, diede il permesso di entrare senza spostare gli occhi dall'armadio. Sentì la porta aprirsi e chiedersi. Silenzio. Se fosse stata Yuuki dopo avrebbe dovuto urlare appena entrata nella stanza. Anzi non avrebbe dovuto bussare così cordialmente, ma buttarla giù.

Però quell'aura non era quella della _Principessa Gentile_ [1], anzi del tutto diversa … Quella era …

-Kan …- Non fece in tempo a finire la frase che si ritrovò le labbra di un affamato vampiro purosangue contro le sue. Sospirò lievemente, ma poi sorrise ricambiando quel bacio. Andarono avanti diversi minuti finché Kaname non decise che era il caso di respirare

-Piaciuta la sorpresa? Ti sono mancato?-

-Cosa ci fai qui? E Yuuki?- Rispose evitando la domanda

-Ti direi che non si risponde ad una domanda con un'altra domanda, ma sarò civile e risponderò alla tua. Yuuki è rimasta al dormitorio per sistemare le ultime cose per il pranzo, anche se io volevo mangiare qualcosa preparato da te …-

-Sarà per un'altra volta-

-Oppure puoi stare a dormire da me e domani mi prepari una bella colazione. Potresti anche trasferiti nel nostro dormitorio …-

-Kaname, lo sai che finché non lo diciamo agli altri non credo sia il caso-

-Lo so non ti preoccupare- Disse dandogli un bacio su una tempia -Te l'ho detto molte volte che non faccio niente che tu non voglia- Gli disse per tranquillizzarlo

-Anche se … Forse è arrivato il momento di dirlo, almeno a Yuuki. Non riesco a tenerglielo ancora nascosto-

-Cos'è che dovreste dirmi?- I due ragazzi si pietrificarono sul posto e lentamente girarono lo sguardo verso la porta dove si stagliava la figura di Yuuki, mani sui fianchi e un cipiglio tra il severo e il divertito -Se è per il fatto che state insieme lo so già da tempo. Anzi lo so da quando vi siete messi insieme. Ma passando a cose più importanti … Zero, perché non sei ancora pronto? Kaname aiutalo a scegliere qualcosa da mettere e poi vi voglio al Moon Dorm entro dieci minuti, capito? Ora devo andare, mi raccomando!- E così, veloce come era arrivata se ne era già andata. Kaname e Zero rimasero immobili per un buon minuto

-Cos'è successo?- Chiese il disciplinare

-Non lo so di preciso, ma credo che abbiamo ricevuto l'approvazione materna, questo è ciò che conta. Ora cerchiamo di trovare qualcosa da metterti addosso … anche se vederti così, a petto nudo non è per niente male-

-Kaname!- Urlò girandosi verso l'armadio per non far vedere al purosangue le sue gota arrossate. Sorrise, Zero era così tenero! Come aveva fatto a stare senza di lui tutto quel tempo? Non lo sapeva, ma ora che era suo non l'avrebbe condiviso con nessuno. Si riscosse dai suoi pensieri quando vide tra le maglie sparse sul letto un maglioncino lilla

-Hey Zero, metti questo- Disse passandogli l'indumento -È perfetto, si intona con il colore dei tuoi occhi-

-In effetti è un regalo di Yuuki, non a caso è così azzeccato il colore- Disse mentre se lo infilava, poi prese una giacca nera per proteggersi dal freddo invernale e si volse verso il vampiro -Ora sono pronto, possiamo andare-

Kaname sorrise ed annuì mentre si incamminavano. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che nei preparativi era peggio di una donna, ma si trattenne. Senza farsi vedere Zero controllò nella tasca assicurandosi che il regalo per Kaname fosse al suo posto

-Alla fine non avevi risposto alla mia domanda, ti sono mancato?- Chiese di nuovo prendendo il prefetto per mano

-Ci siamo visti meno di sei ora fa- Disse senza realmente rispondere alla domanda

-Allora? Tu mi sei mancato-

Zero arrossì alla sincerità e franchezza di quella semplice frase. Kaname era capace di esprimere i suoi sentimenti a parole senza nessun tipo di problema. Una cosa che non si sarebbe mai aspettato da una persona che dall'esterno appariva così fredda. Ovviamente era anche un uomo d'azione e non mancava mai di dimostrarlo.

Lui invece era irrimediabilmente timido e si imbarazzava facilmente. Ma questa volta doveva tirare fuori un po' di coraggio e dire ciò che pensava realmente. Cosa avrebbe fatto se Kaname si fosse stancato di aspettarlo a vita?

-A-Anche tu mi sei mancato- Inevitabilmente le sua guance si colorarono di rosso e per l'imbarazzo abbassò lo sguardo. Kaname sorpreso dal fatto che alla fine gli avesse risposto, si fermò costringendo anche l'altro a fare lo stesso. Con una mano gli alzò il mento facendo così incontrare i loro sguardi. Zero rimase senza parole quando vide quel stupendo sorriso sulle labbra del suo ragazzo.

-Arigato [2]- Zero distolse lo sguardo

-D-Di niente. Ora però ci conviene andare se no Yuuki ci ammazza davvero questa volta- Disse riprendendo a camminare e trascinandosi dietro un vampiro tutto gongolante. Senza ulteriori impedimenti arrivarono in pochi minuti al Moon Dorm.

I due non fecero in tempo ad avvicinarsi alla porta che essa si aprì da sola. Subito dopo Zero fu _rapito_ da una furia castana conosciuta anche come Yuuki Kuran e _segregato_ in cucina. Kaname che era rimato un attimo sorpreso e perplesso per l'improvviso gesto, si riscosse solo quando Takuma gli venne incontro ad accoglierlo

-Allora Kaname è andato tutto bene con il tuo cavaliere argentato?- Chiese sorridendo

-Sì tutto molto bene- Rispose il purosangue mentre si toglieva il cappotto. Takuma era l'unico a sapere della sua relazione con Zero. Aveva capito tutto da solo ed era andato avanti una settimana a tormentarlo chiedendogli se era vero. Alla fine aveva ceduto per esasperazione. Quel ragazzo era tanto gentile, dolce e caro, ma sapeva essere anche alquanto petulante alle volte

-Ne sono contento- Disse sorridendo ed insieme si avviarono nel _soggiorno_ del dormitorio.

Nel frattempo la situazione in cucina era critica. Appena Zero mise piede lì dentro inorridì. Non era possibile che comuni mortali avessero potuto ridurre una cucina in quelle condizioni. Ma in fondo non si stava parlava di _comuni mortali_.

-Zero! Devi assolutamente aiutarmi, questi cuochi sono delle frane non so perché non li ha licenziati prima!- Urlò la ragazza isterica

-Calmati Yuuki. Dimmi cosa è successo-

-Non mi calmo! Comunque era tutto sotto controllo fino a quando non sono venuta a cercarvi. Quando sono tornata ho trovato la cucina in _queste_ condizioni! Ma com'è possibile! Ora il pranzo è tutta da rifare! Mi devi aiutare, lo sai che non sono proprio la migliore ai fornelli!- Per non dire che faceva schifo, ma in quel momento stava completamente impazzendo. Zero cercò di prendere in mano la situazione. Posò le mani sulle sue spalle e con tono più convincente possibile le disse

-Non ti preoccupare. Ora puliamo tutto e ricominciamo a preparare, va bene?-

-Arigato, Zero! Cosa farei senza di te- Disse abbracciandolo riconoscente

-Di niente. Ora, prima cosa dobbiamo pulire- Così iniziarono a ripulire e una volta finito cominciarono a preparare gli ingredienti. Il silenzio che si era creato non era pesante, né di imbarazzo o qualcosa di simile, ma comunque Zero sentiva che doveva dire qualcosa

-Senti Yuuki …- Incominciò ma lasciò la frase in sospeso

-Sì?- Rispose la ragazza senza alzare gli occhi da ciò che stava facendo

-Per quello che … sì insomma … per quello che hai visto prima … tra me e Kaname …-

-Stai tranquillo- Disse questa volta girandosi a guardarlo e sorridendogli in modo rassicurante - Come ti ha già detto sapevo già da tempo che eravate innamorati l'uno dell'altro. Forse anche prima di voi- Rise -Vi amo, certo, ma solo come dei fratelli-

-Secondo te se ne è accorto qualcun altro? Sai non sono ancora sicuro di dirlo agli altri- Come l'avrebbe presa il resto del mondo quella relazione che aveva con Kaname? Tra un purosangue e un Level D?

-Non credo. Io l'ho capito perché vi conosco bene. E comunque non dovresti preoccuparti di ciò che direbbero gli altri primo perché non sono fatti loro con chi hai o non hai una relazione, secondo Kaname è un purosangue e raramente i vampiri vanno contro il nostro volere e terzo la nostra razza è di ampie vedute, si accetta l'incesto figurati se non una coppia dello stesso sesso- Rispose la ragazza sorridendogli in modo incoraggiante.

-Arigato- Disse ricambiando il sorriso e continuando con la preparazione del pranzo "Alla fine Kaname avrà il suo pranzo preparato da me"

* * *

><p>Era passata più di un'ora da quando lui e Zero erano arrivati al Moon Dorm e del <em>suo<em> ragazzo ancora nessuna traccia. Yuuki sembrava averlo rapito e rinchiuso in cucina. Nonostante sapesse che tra lui e la sorella scorreva solo un buon rapporto di amicizia o amore fraterno, non riusciva a non provare una piccola fitta di gelosia. Aveva convinto Zero a venire a quella festa perché stesse un po' con lui, non perché se la spassasse con la sua sorellina.

Non era da lui pensare queste cose, ma dentro di se era sempre presente questa paura. Che Zero lo lasciasse. Probabilmente era un timore infondato, ma non riusciva a toglierselo completamente di dosso. Perché in fondo al cuore a volte pensava di non meritarsi qualcuno come lui. E se Zero avesse visto troppo a fondo nella sua anima fino a scorgere il nero e il marcio del suo cuore?

… _Zero …_

Lui così bello, dolce, gentile, a volte insicuro ma adorabilmente timido. Nonostante tutto quello che la vita gli aveva fatto passare, era rimasto puro e immacolato, come un angelo. A volte poteva quasi vederle le sue ali candide mentre gli sorrideva o rideva apertamente, mentre irradiava luce nel suo mondo buio.

Ne era certo Zero era un angelo mandato da un dio misericordioso per redimerlo dai suoi peccati. Probabilmente senza di lui avrebbe passato i suoi giorni nelle tenebre più buie del suo animo, avvolto dai sensi di colpa e dai rimorsi.

- … name … Kaname!- La voce, appartenente al suo amico d'infanzia Takuma, lo distolse dai suoi pensieri

-Ah, si. Cosa c'è Takuma?- Chiese un attimo disorientato. Distrarsi per lui era un errore imperdonabile. Era stato fortunato che fosse capitato con lui, ma doveva stare più attento nel futuro

-Come _cosa c'è_? È mezzora che parlo, non mi stavi ascoltando?- Chiese con un tono finto offeso

-Mi dispiace, ma stavo pensando a …-

-Sì al tuo cavaliere d'argento. L'aveva immaginato dalla faccia che stavi facendo- Takuma rise lievemente all'imbarazzo del purosangue per essere stato beccato mentre fantasticava su Zero. Kaname stava per scusarsi un'altra volta quando l'amico si alzò in piedi

-Yuuki-sama, Zero-kun vedo siete finalmente riemersi dalla cucina- La ragazza sorrise

-Abbiamo avuto qualche piccolo problema, ma il pranzo sarò presto servito- Disse

Alla notizia i presenti si alzarono verso la sala da pranzo. La stanza era finemente arredata ed estremamente elegante, come tutte le altre stanze o camere nel Moon Dorm. Per non parlare poi della tavola: tovaglia e tovaglioli di seta, posate d'argento, bicchieri di cristallo e chissà cos'altro. Per fortuna che doveva essere un pranzo informale. Certo però che i vampiri si trattavano sempre molto bene.

Kaname prese posto a capo tavola, Yuuki alla sua sinistra e Zero, con grande sorpresa di _(quasi)_ tutti, alla sua destra. Di fianco alla ragazza stavano Takuma, Shiki e Rima, mentre dopo il ragazzo sedevano Aido, Kain e Ruka. Quasi subito la prima portata venne servita.

-È davvero squisito, di sicuro non è preparato dai soliti cuochi- Chiese il biondo vice capo dormitorio

-No infatti, sono stati licenziati- Rispose Yuuki con un finto sorriso innocente -Stavano per rovinarmi il Natale- Disse come per giustificarsi. I preseti la guardarono un attimo sconvolti mentre riprendeva a mangiare come se niente fosse

-Comunque è davvero delizioso. Di sicuro è opera di Yuuki-sama, non è vero?- Chiese sicuro di se Aido

-In realtà io sono proprio negata ai fornelli- Rispose la giovane purosangue sempre sorridendo tranquillamente -È stato Zero a preparare tutto! È davvero bravo non trovate?- Continuò allegra. Questa volta l'espressione sul volto dei nobili vampiri era decisamente sorpresa. Nessuno di loro avrebbe mai accostato l'immagine dello stoico prefetto ad una cucina. Solo Yuuki e Kaname potevano dire il contrario perché conoscevano la vera natura del ragazzo.

Il purosangue sorrise, alla fine era riuscito a mangiare qualcosa preparato da Zero. Doveva ammettere che anche lui era rimasto sorpreso quando il ragazzo gli aveva detto di saper cucinare. All'inizio era un po' scettico, ma dopo aver preso solo un morso si era ricreduto. Il giovane vampiro aveva davvero una dote. Sapeva rendere squisiti anche i piatti più semplici.

Zero sentendo lo sguardo di tutti i presenti su di sé non poté fare a meno di arrossire un po'. Non gli era mai piaciuto stare al centro dell'attenzione. In altri casi avrebbe messo la sua maschera e avrebbe interrotto quel tremendo silenzio con un'uscita poco cortese e maleducata.

Ma si era promesso di essere amichevole d'ora in poi con loro. Lo stava facendo per Kaname, perché anche se il ragazzo gli diceva sempre che non doveva sforzarsi a essere socievole con loro, quelli erano pur sempre i _suoi _amici e non gli andava che il purosangue dovesse scegliere fra lui e loro.

-Vi assicuro che se avreste dovuto vivere con il preside avreste anche voi imparato a cucinare. Si tratta di pura sopravvivenza- Disse cercando di suonare il più tranquillo possibile. Nella mente di tutti questa volta apparve la figura del preside che si aggirava in una cucina. Al pensiero un brivido gelido attraversò le loro schiene. Sì, decisamente da evitare.

Dopo le prime complicazioni la cena andò per il meglio. Con grande piacere di Kaname, Zero si era ambientato abbastanza bene e qualche bicchiere di vino agevolava il compito. Il purosangue avrebbe voluto che anche gli altri vedessero ciò che lui e Yuuki vedevano nel ragazzo, la sua vera personalità.

A discapito di quanto si potesse pensare Zero e Aido aveva in qualche modo fatto amicizia. Il nobile vampiro era rimasto sorpreso quando aveva scoperto com'era facile e piacevole instaurare una conversazione con il prefetto. Era colto e sapeva argomentare bene un discorso trovando a volte anche delle buone confutazioni alle sue tesi.

Proprio mentre veniva servito il dessert, l'orologio scoccò la mezzanotte. Era Natale.

Finito il pranzo si postarono di nuovo tutti nel soggiorno. In un modo o nell'altro riuscirono a sistemarsi tutti sui divani. Zero si sedette vicino a Kaname … per la verità era semi-sdraiato sul suo petto, ma in quella stanza erano tutti troppo brilli per rendersene veramente conto. Lui stesso non era sicuro di essere del tutto sobrio. Sapeva solo che quelle lente e gentili carezze del purosangue sulla sua testa lo stavano facendo sprofondare nel mondo dei sogni.

Ma quel momento di pace creatosi era destinato a concludersi presto. Takuma tra una risata e l'altra si era accorto di un particolare

-Kaname! Zero! Siete sotto il vischio, dovete baciarvi!- Disse praticamente urlando, attirando su di loro l'attenzione di tutti. Zero si svegliò di soprassalto a quel grido e venne bruscamente riportato nel mondo reale. Ora se i nobili fossero stati in pieno possesso delle loro facoltà mentali, avrebbero sicuramente linciato il biondo ed evitato ad ogni costo quel gesto. Ma visto che questo non era il caso presero ad incitare a gran voce i due giovani.

Senza altra scelta Zero si girò mettendosi a cavalcioni sulle gambe di Kaname e allacciando le braccia dietro il suo collo. Kaname sorrise di sbieco avvicinandosi al volto dell'hunter mentre a sua volta cingeva la sua vita. Appena le loro labbra si incontrarono fu come se il modo intorno a loro fosse scomparso all'improvviso.

Kaname quasi gemette. Amava baciarlo. Amava il suo sapore, allo stesso tempo forte ma dolce. Amava la sensazione delle loro bocche, delle lingue a contatto. Amava le sue mani gentili nei suoi capelli. Amava la sensazione che gli provocava accarezzare quella pelle morbida. Amava tutto di lui.

E all'improvviso un solo bacio non fu abbastanza. Senza quasi accorgersene spinse Zero contro il divano portandosi sopra di lui. Iniziando ad accarezzare con la sua bocca quel candido collo mentre le mani scivolavano sotto il suo maglione lilla

-K-Kaname-sama …- Fu solo un sussurro giunto da una Ruka alquanto scoccata che guardava impotente quella scena, ma fu abbastanza per rompere l'incantesimo in cui erano caduti. Di scatto si misero seduti rendendosi conto del silenzio di tomba che li circondava e diverse paia di occhi che li guardavano stupiti. Zero abbassò lo sguardo cercando di nascondere il rossore che si stava espandendo sulle sue guance

-Kaname-sama … cosa significa questo?- Questa volta a parlare era stato Aido. In realtà non si sentiva infastidito o innervosito come si sarebbe aspettato da se stesso, ma era solo decisamente sorpreso. Sapeva che Kaname e Zero si erano avvicinati, ma non avrebbe mai pensato _così tanto_.

Il suddetto purosangue sospirò passandosi una mano tra i capelli. A quel punto tutti si aspettavano una smentita o qualcosa di simile. Ma contro ogni aspettativa Kaname circondò con un braccio il collo del ragazzo di fianco a lui avvicinandolo a se

-Io e Zero stiamo insieme- Disse con tono lapidario. Non erano ammesse obiezioni.

-Ah … e da quanto …?-

-Da Halloween-

_Ah_. Stavano insieme da quasi due mesi e nessuno si era accorto di niente? Quasi di comune accordo tutti si girarono verso Yuuki. Insomma lei non doveva essere innamorata del fratello?

-Kyaaa! Sono così contenta! I miei fratelloni stanno insieme! Non ce la facevo più a tenerlo nascosto!- Esclamò correndo ad abbracciare i così detti fratelli maggiori. I nobili guardarono se possibile ancora più stupiti la scena. Evidentemente si erano persi una passaggio molto importante. Yuuki e Kaname non si amavano più, ma anzi il purosangue stava insieme al prefetto. Sì, si erano decisamente persi delle parti fondamentali della storia.

-Congratulazioni! Kaname e Zero!- Urlò un super eccitato Takuma. Shiki di fianco a lui sospirò e con il suo solito tono inespressivo disse

-Si sta facendo tardi, io lo porto in camera- Prese per un braccio il biondo portandolo verso l'ala dei dormitori. Il vampiro protesto rumorosamente come un bambino di cinque anni che non voleva andare a dormire presto

-Forse è il caso che andiamo tutti- Disse Kain notando come Zero tenesse a mala pena gli occhi aperti

-M-Ma i regali …- Protestò lievemente Yuuki, in fondo anche lei era stanca

-Non ti preoccupare, ce li darai sta sera- Le rispose Kaname mentre aiutava il disciplinare ad alzarsi

-Va bene- Finì sospirando.

Zero era decisamente addormentato e non si era reso conto che Kaname lo aveva preso in braccio. In uno stato di dormi veglia si accorse che si stavano dirigendo verso la camera del purosangue

-Kaname … devo andare … camera- Cercò di protestare, ma ciò che gli uscì dalla bocca era assolutamente lontano anni luce dall'essere una frase completa di senso compiuto.

-Shh, non ti preoccupare, puoi dormire da me questa notte- Il prefetto chiuse gli occhi appoggiando la testa sulla spalla di Kaname facendosi cullare del ritmo dei suoi passi -Hey, Zero siamo arrivati- Aprì di scatto gli occhi quando si sentì posare sul letto. Ci mise qualche secondo per collegare tutti i fatti e ricordarsi che era nella stanza del suo ragazzo.

Ma presto la sua attenzione venne rapita dalla scena davanti ai suoi occhi. Kaname si stava togliendo la camicia e pantaloni per mettersi in pigiama. Di certo quella vista non aiutava il suo stato mentale già abbastanza labile. Il fatto poi che ora Kaname si stava avvicinando non era per niente di aiuto

-Avanti Zero ti aiuto a spogliarti. Per la notte ti presto un mio pigiama- Gli sembrava di essere un bambino che veniva aiutato dalla madre a vestirsi, ma era troppo stanco per protestare. Ad occhi chiusi sentì il purosangue sfilargli il maglione e poi passare ai pantaloni. Fu in un raro momento di lucidità che si ricordò del regalo che teneva in tasca

-Kaname … nella tasca …- Il vampiro lo guardò stranito ma poi fece come gli aveva detto e guardò nella tasca trovandovi un pacchetto in carta rossa con un fiocco blu. Sorrise

-Un regalo per me?- Chiese emozionato. Zero annuì sempre ad occhi chiusi, non trovando la forza di parlare -Arigato. Lo apriamo questa sera quando sei più sveglio, okay?- Annuì un'altra volta.

Finì di spogliarlo e gli mise il pigiama che aveva scelto ma quasi subito notò che i pantaloni gli andavano larghi, così optò per un maglietta larga mai utilizzata, che gli arrivava a metà coscia. Dovette trattenersi dal saltargli addosso ed approfittare di lui. Era così bello, sdraiato sul suo letto, praticamente seminudo, con la luce lunare che gli illuminava la pelle.

-Dai Zero ora andiamo a dormire- Disse mentre tirava le pesanti tende con i suoi poteri. Poi in qualche modo riuscì a mettere entrambi sotto le coperte. Subito Zero si accoccolò contro il suo petto cercando più calore possibile

-Oyasumi [3], Kana-

-Oyasumi, Zero-

* * *

><p>Quando Zero si svegliò quella sera si sentì bene come non mai. La prima cosa che aveva udito era stato il respiro regolare e il battito del cuore di Kaname. La prima cosa che aveva colpito le sue narici era stato il suo profumo. La prima cosa che aveva sentito era stata la sua pelle calda. Non sapeva cosa avrebbe dato per potersi svegliare così tutte le mattine.<p>

Visto che era presto Zero rimase un po' a guardare il suo ragazzo dormire così beatamente, ma poi si ricordò delle sue parole della notte prima e si alzò per preparare la colazione.

La prima cosa che Kaname notò quando si vegliò quella sera fu l'assenza di Zero. Poi si rese conto che il letto di fianco a lui era freddo. Ma per fortuna prima che potesse andare nel panico si accorse del buon profumino e dei rumori che arrivavano dalla cucina. Sorridendo si alzò incamminandosi e passandosi una mano tra i capelli arruffati trattenendo uno sbadiglio

Arrivato alla porta si appoggiò ad uno stipite ed osservò la scena che aveva sognato di vedere da quando aveva scoperto che Zero sapeva cucinare. Stare lì ad osservare la persona che amava preparargli la colazione con indosso solo una maglietta che gli copriva a mala pena le gambe. Silenzioso si avvicinò e circondò la sua esile vita con la sue forti braccia poggiando il mento sulla sua spalla

-K-Kaname! Mi hai spaventato!-

-Gome [4]- Inspirò profondamente il profumo dei suoi capelli -Ohayo [5]-

-Ohayo- Nel più rilassato dei silenzi Zero finì di preparare e con tranquillità consumarono la colazione. Una volta concluso tornarono sul letto, subito Kaname reclamò quelle morbide labbra che erano solo sue. Rimasero lì a baciarsi per un tempo che a loro parve infinito

-Zero, vuoi darmi il tuo regalo?- Il ragazzo annuì allungandosi verso il comodino dove giaceva il pacchetto ritornando poi seduto tra le braccia di Kaname

-Tieni- Disse dandogli in mano il suo regalo. Con una certa emozione il purosangue scarto il pacchetto che si rivelò essere una scatolina con all'interno una braccialetto costituito da una catenella con attaccata una campanella su cui erano incise le loro iniziali. Osservandolo meglio Kaname notò che quello sembrava essere un lavoro artigianale

-Zero, l'hai fatto tu?- Chiese, stupito dal cenno affermativo che ricevette in risposta -È davvero bello, grazie. Ora tocca al tuo regalo-

-M-Mi hai preso un regalo?-

-Ovviamente- Rispose mentre con i suoi poteri _aprì_ il cassetto del comodino, _prese_ e _porse_ un pacchetto avvolto con cura in una carta d'argento con un fiocco rosso -Avanti, aprilo- Zero non se lo fece ripetere. Non riceveva spesso regali l'unica era Yuuki, ma questa volta era speciale. Con mani quasi tremanti aprì la confezione e tirando fuori un orecchino a forma di croce nera -Aspetta che te lo metto. Ti sta davvero bene sai?-

-Davvero?-

-Già- Concluse portandosi avanti a baciare per l'ennesima volta quelle labbra

-Shinnen Omodeto [6], Zero-

-Shinnen Omodeto, Kana-

***Owari***

* * *

><p><strong>Dizionario<strong>

[1] _Yuu_ significa _Gentile_ e _Ki_ significa _Principessa_

[2] Arigato = Grazie

[3] Oyasumi = Buona Notte. Ora, anche se vanno a dormire durante il giorno penso vada bene

[4] Gome (Nasai) = Scusa

[5] Ohayo = Buon giorno

[6] Shinnen Omodeto = Buon Natale

* * *

><p>-Konnichiwa- ndRan&amp;Jane<p>

-Come promesso una bella ficcy sulla Vigilia e sul Giorno di Natale ovviamente KanamexZero- ndRan

-Notate bene che è il continuo di _Halloween Night_- ndJane

-E non è finita qui, questo è solo il primo regalo da parte nostra! Siamo un po' indietro con la ficcy per capodanno …- ndRan

-Se un po' indietro significa che non l'abbiamo ancora scritta …- ndJane

-_Argh_ Jane! Volevo comunicarlo con un po' di delicatezza … va bhe … manca una settimana e non l'abbiamo ancora scritta quindi se facciamo in tempo bene, se no …- ndRan

-Se no la posteremo quando l'abbiamo conclusa. Quindi noi vi abbiamo avvisato, non lamentatevi dopo- ndJane

-Non essere maleducata! Uff, come sempre leggete e commentate- ndRan

-Sayonara- ndRan&Jane


	3. 31th December  Happy New Year

**Title:** 31st December - Happy New Year

**Anime/Manga:** Vampire Knight

**Paring:** KanamexZero

**Disclaimer:** Non possiedo nessuno dei personaggi di Vampire Knight

**Summary:** È passata una settimana da Natale e per Capodanno Cross ha richiamato tutti gli studenti alla scuola per una festa di Fine Anno. Zero rincontrerà una _vecchia conoscenza_ che porterà con se una sorpresa e …

**AVVISO**: OOC - Shounen-ai - Yaoi

**Note: **La storia va avanti dopo la fine dell'anime, ma Kaname, Yuuki e gli altri non se ne sono mai andati. Zero e Yuuki sono tornati ad essere amici

**Attenzione!:** A differenza delle prime due in questa si va un po' sul pesante ma niente di serio … spero, ma non mancheranno le parti dolci e divertenti

* * *

><p><strong>31<strong>**st**** December - Happy New Year **

_**BIP BIP BIP BIP**_

Nel buio della stanza si sentiva solo il lieve ma incessante suono della sveglia. Sotto le pesanti coperte dormivano beatamente, abbracciate l'una all'altra, due figure: un ragazzo castano e un altro dai capelli argentati, il secondo quasi completamente sdraiato sul petto del compagno che a sua volta gli cingeva i fianchi con un braccio

_**BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP**_

-Hmh … Ma è già sera …?- Mugugnò Zero abbracciando più forte Kaname e nascondendo la testa contro il suo collo. Il purosangue sorrise stringendo a sua volta il ragazzo e posandogli un dolce bacio sulla tempia

-Lo sai che dobbiamo alzarci-

-Hmh … … ancora cinque minuti Kana …- Kaname sospirò, non sarebbe mai stato capace di dirgli di no

-Va bene- Gli rispose arrendendosi subito. Il giovane purosangue lo poté sentire sorridere contro la sua pelle

-Arigato [1]-

Non era il tipo di persona che si lamenta sempre e di certo non si sentiva di essere egoista. Di solito era una persona mattiniera … o avrebbe dovuto dire serale? … Non aveva importanza … Il fatto era che non aveva mai avuto problemi ad alzarsi, mattina o sera che fosse. In quel _preciso_ momento non era l'idea di alzarsi che lo disturbava tanto … era ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare una volta che si fosse svegliato che proprio non sopportava … e poi …

_**BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP**_

… e poi quel dannato bip bip lo stava mandando fuori di testa!

_CRASH!_

Il corpo ormai esanime della povera sveglia giaceva ora inerte per terra davanti al comodino, un tempo sua patria, distrutto dal furioso ramo di spine appartenente ad un altrettanto adirato prefetto, Level D e amante di Kaname Kuran conosciuto con il nome di Zero Kiryuu

-Non dovevi per forza distruggerla sai?- Disse Kaname più scherzoso che risentito

-Huh … mi sono fatto prendere un attimo la mano … gome ne[2]-

-Eheh non fa niente. Dai ora è davvero arrivata l'ora di alzarsi- Vedendo, però, la faccia assolutamente poco convita di Zero disse -Va bene, faccio prima io la doccia. Però dopo non voglio sentire altre storie- Una volta alzatosi si incamminò verso il bagno ma a metà strada si fermò e si voltò verso il letto -Zero lo so che non vuoi venire a questa festa …-

-Argh … Non la voglio nemmeno sentire nominare! Voglio crogiolarmi nell'illusione che non ci sarà nessuna dannata festa di Fine Anno!- Quasi urlò portandosi le lenzuola sopra la testa come per sottrarsi alla realtà. Kaname sospirò scuotendo lievemente la testa, anche a lui non allettava l'idea, preferiva starsene tutta la notte a letto con Zero, ma Yuuki ne era talmente entusiasta che non ce l'aveva fatta a dirle di no

-Ricordati che se dopo sarai poco collaborativo ti ci porto con la forza- Concluse perentorio chiudendosi la porta del bagno alle spalle

Zero sbuffò riemergendo dalle coperte. Perché? Perché dannazione Cross aveva avuto la _brillante_, _**geniale**_ idea di organizzare una festa di Capodanno nella scuola. Ne avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno … Lui e Kaname erano quasi riusciti ad evitarla ma nessuno dei due era stato capace di dire di no a quegli enormi occhi castani da cerbiatta ferita e abbandonata. Dannata Yuuki … e dannati anche i suoi occhi.

Dannato Cross e le sue dannate idee. Per colpa sua la solita quiete che c'era nel campus durante le feste era stata completamente rovinata. Perché _ovviamente_ dopo il _**grande successo**_ della festa si Halloween nessuno studente, vampiro e non, si sarebbe mai perso questo glorioso evento!

Doveva calmarsi. Se no questa sera ci sarebbe stata una strage. Chiuse gli occhi e fece un profondo respiro. No, non bastava. Prese allora il cuscino di Kaname affondando il viso nella sua morbida stoffa di seta. Il dolce aroma di vaniglia e cannella lo fece rilassare immediatamente. Più sereno tornò a sdraiarsi supino, braccia e gambe aperte, sul _loro_ enorme letto.

Già, _loro_. Subito dopo il giorno di Natale Kaname gli aveva chiesto di trasferirsi nel Moon Dorm visto che ormai i membri della Night Class erano a conoscenza della loro relazione dopo il piccolo incidente del vischio. Non avendo più motivi per esserne contro, aveva accettato e da una settimana tutte le mattine provava la gioia di svegliarsi di fianco alla persona che amava. Non si sentiva così bene da molto, troppo tempo.

La sua attenzione venne richiamata dal rumore della porta del bagno che veniva aperta. Ciò che gli si presentò di fronte gli fece venire un principio di infarto oltre al fatto che arrossì fino alla punta dei capelli. Kaname era praticamente nudo con solo meno di mezzo metro quadrato di stoffa mollemente allacciato in vita e un asciugamano poggiato sulla testa mentre dai capelli ancora bagnati scendevano goccioline che percorrevano in un modo così fottutamente sexy quel fantastico corpo. Con estrema noncuranza Kaname si avvicinò e, poggiato un ginocchio sul bordo del letto, si sporse verso di lui

-Sai Zero- Disse con quel suo tono di voce _**oh**_ così basso e sexy -Mi sono reso conto che non ti ho dato un bacio del buon giorno come si deve- E con quel suo mezzo sorriso, che forse era superfluo dire essere dannatamente sexy, si avvicinò fino a far congiungere le loro labbra. Cavolo quando Kaname si comportava così persino il modo un cui respirava era sexy. Aveva già detto che era assurdamente, fottutamente sexy?

Quel bacio fu lento, umido, caldo, un dolce sfiorarsi di lingue … inutile dire che dopo cinque abbondanti minuti era letteralmente senza fiato. Kaname sorrise, questa volta dolcemente, mentre contemplava il ragazzo sotto di lui. Gli occhi semi chiusi, il lieve rossore ad adornargli le guance pallide, il respiro affannoso che usciva da quelle labbra rese rosse dal lungo bacio … Era così bello ed invitante. C'era solo un piccolo problema …

-Ah, ora è il mio turno ad andare in bagno- Disse Zero scattando in posizione seduta appena si rese conto della situazione. Kaname sospirò. Evidentemente il giovane prefetto non era ancora pronto per andare oltre e sebbene volesse fare l'amore con lui, non voleva che il ragazzo si sentisse a disagio. La loro prima volta doveva essere perfetta.

Anche dopo due mesi di relazione spesso Zero era insicuro, ma non per i sentimenti che provava per lui, più che altro per le azioni che erano consone in una coppia affermata come loro. Forse derivava dal fatto che erano almeno cinque anni che non riceveva gesti d'affetto da nessuno, se si escludeva Yuuki. O forse era solo Zero che era timido e riservato di natura

-Okay. Mentre ti lavi ti scelgo qualcosa da metterti- Concluse dandogli un ultimo veloce bacio sulle labbra prima di premettergli di alzarsi. Sorridendo aspettò che Zero si chiuse in bagno prima di vestirsi e scegliere dei capi da mettere addosso al prefetto. Un ghigno gli comparve sul volto perfetto quando trovò ciò che cercava.

Nel frattempo Zero era entrato subito sotto la doccia e nonostante fossero in pieno dicembre accetto volentieri i primi minuti di acqua fredda. Ripensando all'ultima uscita di Kaname, alcuni avrebbero potuto dire che era come una limitazione, una sorta di libertà privata, il fatto che il tuo ragazzo ti scegliesse i vestiti da indossare. Invece a lui faceva piacere, oltre al fatto che il purosangue aveva più gusto estetico di lui. Non che non sapesse abbinare i colori, cioè non avrebbe mai messo insieme il viola e il giallo*, per carità, ma Kaname rimaneva comunque il più, come dire, esperto.

C'era da dire che il suo guardaroba era quintuplicato (se non di più) dopo Natale. Dopo il suo ritardo alla festa dovuto alla sua scarsa collezione di vestiti, Yuuki lo aveva trascinato in una giornata di shopping sfrenato. Ma in quell'incubo aveva a sua volta trascinato il suo ragazzo che aveva finito per sceglierli quasi tutti i vestiti, tra i quali anche un paio di pantaloncini decisamente corti che sapeva Kaname aveva preso anche senza il suo consenso.

Sospirando uscì dalla doccia e, dopo essersi assicurato che l'asciugamano intorno alla sua vita fosse saldamente legato, tornò nella camera dove trovò Kaname seduto alla scrivania che esaminava alcuni documenti. Sbuffò lievemente sperando che il ragazzo non l'avrebbe sentito. Non gli piaceva quando stava notti intere sulle scartoffie, anche se non si lamentava mai apertamente. Sapeva che era suo dovere in quanto purosangue e, ne era sicuro, anche Kaname odiava sistemare, firmare e fare chissà cos'altro con tutte quelle carte.

Però guardando meglio notò che il giovane purosangue indossava una camicia nera con i primi bottoni slacciati che lasciavano intravedere la chiara pelle del petto. E poi com'era messo, un gomito puntellato sul tavolo e la testa stancamente appoggiata sul dorso della mano, mentre nell'altra teneva un foglio. Anche un gesto così semplice era dannatamente invitante.

-Se continui a fissarmi così intensamente rischio di essere consumato- Disse con noncuranza senza staccare gli occhi dal documento

-Kaname! Lo sai che mi fai venire i brividi quando fai così!- Il fatto che gli parlasse senza guardarlo e che continuasse a leggere mentre parlava gli faceva senso. Non era normale essere capaci di farlo

-Lo so, lo so. Scusami. Comunque se cerchi i vestiti te li ho lasciati sul letto- Zero sbuffò ancora e si avviò verso il letto non notando il ghigno che si era formato su quelle _dolci_ labbra.

Una volta arrivato a destinazione prese dalla pila di indumenti una maglietta a manica lunga lilla scuro tendente al viola, ma mentre tirava su una felpa nera a maniche corte alquanto aderente cadde per terra un pezzo di stoffa nera. Incuriosito si chinò per raccoglierlo e quasi subito si rese conto che si trattava del_ famoso paio_ di shorts se possibile ancora più corti di quanto ricordava

-KANAME!- Gridò Zero voltandosi verso di lui, un dito accusatore puntandogli contro mentre nell'altra mano teneva l'indumento incriminato.

-S-Scusa scherzavo … eheh …Non sono riuscito a trattenermi- Disse ridendo lievemente e portando le mani davanti a se come in segno di resa. All'improvviso però l'atmosfera si fece più seria e sulla bocca del purosangue riapparve quel ghigno -Non ti devi preoccupare Zero …-

In un battito di ciglia il moro era sparito dalla sua vista. Preso alla sprovvista il prefetto fu un attimo sorpreso quando sentì due forti braccia cingergli la vita da dietro, mentre il respiro caldo di Kaname gli solleticava un orecchio.

-K-Kana …-

-Non permetto a nessuno di vedere così tanta della tua pelle scoperta. Tu sei solo mio- Concluse perentorio inspirando il suo unico profumo di lavanda e muschio. Solo ed unicamente suo. Avrebbe _**ucciso**_ chiunque avesse solo osato portarglielo via.

Senza volerlo Zero diventò ancora più rosso in volto. Era strano quando Kaname diventava così possessivo, ma non gli dispiaceva. Dopo tanto tempo sentiva di essere amato ed era una stupenda sensazione che non voleva smettere di provare. Vedendo che l'altro vampiro non accennava a staccarsi cercò di perpetrare la sua opera di persuasione …

-Che ne dici di stare qui, da soli ...-

-Per quanto possa sembrare invitante, abbiamo promesso a Yuuki che ci saremmo stati. Non vuoi vedere i suoi occhi colmi di lacrime, mentre con la voce rotta dai singhiozzi ti chie…-

-Va bene, va bene, ho recepito il messaggio grazie-

-Mettiti questi- Gli disse passandogli un paio di stretti jeans neri. Zero gli lanciò un'occhiataccia prima di dargli le spalle e vestirsi. Magliette, felpe e jeans. Il suo nuovo guardaroba ne era pieno. Nonostante gli avessero comprato anche dei vestiti eleganti per delle occasioni speciali, entrambi i fratelli Kuran avevano asserito che il casual era lo stile fatto apposta per lui.

-Ora sono pronto. Possiamo andare a questa dannatissima festa-

* * *

><p><strong>Odiava. Quella. Festa.<strong>

Ma a quanto pare era l'unico. Tutti sembravano divertirsi mentre lui e Kaname si erano rintanati su quella che ormai potevano definire come la loro terrazza. Il luogo dove due mesi prima aveva ricominciato davvero a vivere.

Staccando la testa dal petto di Kaname per guardare il suo viso notò come vi fossero un misto di felicità e fastidio allo stesso tempo, e seppe per certo che in quel momento non era l'unico ad odiare quella festa. Soprattutto dopo la loro trionfale entrata.

Appena avevano aperto le porte della sala il silenzio li aveva accolti. Gli era sembrato di essere tornato alla notte di due mesi prima quando, dopo aver varcato la stessa porta, era stato accolto dal medesimo silenzio di tomba. Però gli studenti non ci avevano messo molto tempo per riprendersi. Mentre attraversavano la sala le sue fini orecchie da vampiro avevano potuto sentire tutti i commenti rivolti verso di loro.

"_Hai visto. Te l'avevo detto le mie fonti non sbagliano mai!"_

"_Non ci posso credere, ma allora è vero!"_

"_Ho sentito dire che si è trasferito nel Moon Dorm e che da Gennaio seguirà le lezioni della Night Class"_

"_Non ci credo. Ma davvero?"_

"_Sì, sì. Te lo dico io!"_

Anche se non lo dava a vedere tutte quelle chiacchiere lo innervosivano. Non è che gli importasse un gran che di ciò che gli altri pensavano di lui, aveva sempre vissuto senza farsi di questi problemi, però in un certo senso gli dava comunque fastidio. Al contrario suo Kaname era sembrato del tutto a suo agio, nonostante tutto.

Comunque era impressionante come le voci corressero veloci tra quelle mura. Insomma la loro relazione era stata resa _pubblica_ solo una settimana prima e gli studenti della Day Class avevano iniziato a tornare nei loro dormitori solo 3 giorni prima. Era impossibile tenere un segreto lì dentro e si chiedeva come mai nessuno avesse ancora scoperto che la Night Class era formata da vampiri.

Insomma studenti elite che frequentavano le lezioni di notte? Quando Cross gli aveva detto quella scusa aveva riso di gusto ed era stato pronto a scommettere che nessuno ci avrebbe creduto. Ma a quanto pareva gli umani in quella scuola avevano lo stesso quoziente intellettivo del loro preside, pari a zero.

-Kaname, Zero!- Entrambi si girarono verso la giovane ragazza che correva verso di loro sorridendo felice -Alla fine siete venuti. Pensavo di non vedervi questa sera!- Entrambi cercarono di sorridere senza sembrare troppo forzati

-Cosa dici, Yuuki. Non ce la saremmo persa per niente al mondo- Sebbene stesse mentendo, a Yuuki sembrò assolutamente sincero. Zero avrebbe voluto sbuffare. Era impressionante come il purosangue fosse capace di mentire come se niente fosse, anche se forse era dovuto al suo stesso status di pureblood. Eppure lui era in grado di capire quando mentiva oppure no, come se fosse stato una sorta di sesto senso. Riusciva a notare tante piccole cose, come per esempio mentre mentiva come in quel momento aveva una specie di tic all'indice della mano sinistra. Di solito lo mascherava, e anche abbastanza bene, ma lui era riuscito ad accorgersene.

Questo fatto allo stesso tempo lo spaventava e lo rendeva felice. Da una parte aveva paura di innamorarsi troppo di lui e finire poi con il cuore spezzato, ma forse era già troppo tardi; dall'altra saper distinguere facilmente i suoi stati d'animo e cambiamenti d'umore, notare piccole cose che potevano sembrare insignificanti ma che in realtà nascondevano un grande significato, tutto questo gli dava la sensazione di conoscere Kaname Kuran come nessun altro.

-Perché non venite dentro? La festa sta procedendo splendidamente e manca solo mezzora alla mezzanotte!- Chiese entusiasta Yuuki interrompendolo dai suoi pensieri

-No, grazie. Preferiamo restare qui- Le rispose il fratello stringendo lievemente la sua presa sulla vita di Zero. Yuuki sorrise capendo la situazione e dopo averli salutati con un bacio sulla guancia tornò all'interno della sala

-Finalmente soli- Disse Zero sospirando di sollievo e allacciando le braccia intorno al collo di Kaname

-Già- Disse prima di avvicinarsi e reclamare quelle stupende labbra. Quel bacio ci mise poco a passare da dolce e casto a uno più intenso e da togliere letteralmente il fiato. Non importava quanto fossero stretti l'uno all'altro, non erano mai abbastanza vicini …

-Ehm …- Kaname si staccò a malincuore dal giovane vampiro sporgendosi oltre il ragazzo per linciare chiunque avesse osato interromperli. Tutto ciò che vide fu una chioma bionda che cercava di farsi il più piccolo possibile, mentre si grattava il retro della testa tra l'imbarazzo e la timidezza

-Aido …- Il giovane nobile tremò al sentire quel tono intimidatorio e quando percepì la forte aura di Kaname opprimere l'aria circostante non poté fare altro che deglutire rumorosamente e fare un passo indietro -Cosa vuoi?-

-Ehmm … ecco Kaname-sama … mi … mi dispiace per l'intrusione ma … ecco … avrei bisogno di Zero per qualche minuto …- La sua voce sempre più tremante e instabile a causa dell'aura che cercava di opprimerlo. Zero all'inizio non capì, non si ricordava di avere conti in sospeso con lui e non aveva idea su cosa volesse chiedergli … a meno che … Colpito da un'illuminazione Zero sospirò e si girò verso il purosangue

-Non preoccuparti, Kaname- Gli disse poggiando una mano sul suo petto e rivolgendogli un dolce sorriso -Sistemo questa cosa e poi sono da te, okay?- Kaname sospirò e si ritrovò a pensare per la seconda volta che non era assolutamente capace di dirgli di no

-Va bene- Concluse dandogli un ultimo bacio prima di vederlo andare via con il biondo nobile

Quando furono a debita distanza Zero si fermò in un angolo della sala lontano da orecchie indiscrete. Esasperato si girò verso l'altro

-Allora Hanabusa, cos'è che non ti è chiaro di ciò che ti ho spiegato ieri?- Chiese incrociando le braccia al petto e appoggiandosi contro il muro

-È … È che non ne sono più tanto sicuro, cioè … insomma … io …- Iniziò a farfugliare mentre si contorceva le mani dal nervosismo

-Devi solo aspettare che le luci si spengano allo scoccare della mezzanotte, afferrare Kain, sbatterlo contro il muro e baciarlo- A quelle parole pronunciate con tanta nonchalance Aido arrossì di colpo

-La fai facile tu a parole, ma sono io quello che lo deve fare!-

Zero sbuffò passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Tutte quelle chiacchiere gli stavano facendo venire il mal di testa, ma non poteva biasimarlo. Stava per confessarsi alla persona di cui era innamorato da molto tempo, chiunque sarebbe stato insicuro. Però lui aveva notato come il vampiro manipolatore del fuoco tendesse a guardare il cugino quando credeva che nessuno lo guardasse. E ciò che c'era in quello sguardo andava ben oltre il semplice affetto fraterno. Quindi sapeva per certo che non ci sarebbero stati problemi

-Ascolta so che può sembrarti strano, ma fidati di me. Andrà tutto bene- Se qualcuno glielo avesse detto poche settimane fa non ci avrebbe mai creduto. Lui Hanabusa Aido che chiedeva consigli amorosi a niente meno che Zero Kyriuu e per di più si fidava di lui? No, non ci avrebbe mai creduto. Ma ora era tutto diverso. In quella settimana aveva imparato a conoscere ciò che si celava sotto alla maschera che portava sempre ed aveva scoperto una persona completamente diversa, dolce, gentile, affettuosa, cordiale, intelligente e addirittura socievole

-Hai, arigato [3]- Gli ripose sorridendo

-Bene, ora credo sia il caso di tornare da Kaname- Concluse salutando il vampiro, ma riuscì a fare a mala pena un passo quando uno dei camerieri gli finì addosso facendolo cadere a terra e bagnandolo

-Zero stai bene?- Chiese Aido lievemente preoccupato

-Sì, ho solo preso una botta- Disse mentre si alzava aiutato dal vampiro -Guarda qua sono praticamente fradicio- Continuò osservando la macchia scura presente sulla felpa che gli aveva _regalato_ Kaname -Hey tu dove diamine stavi guard- Ma si bloccò quando non notò il cameriere, che probabilmente si era dileguato per non subire le ire del diabolico prefetto -Uf, credo che andrò in bagno prima di tornare da Kana-

-Vuoi che ti accompagni- Si offrì Hanabusa

-Non ci pensare, devi tener sott'occhio Kain, hai capito?-

-V-Va bene. Allora ci vediamo dopo- Lo salutò prima di sparire tra le la folla.

Sospirando si incamminò lungo i corridoi bui. Il bagno non era propriamente dietro l'angolo e quando fu arrivato poté a mala pena sentire i rumori della festa

"Devo sbrigarmi" Pensò mentre con un asciugamano tamponava la felpa nera "Kaname inizierà a preoccuparsi"

Mentre percorreva un'altra volta i corridoi bui, non poté fare a meno di provare un po' di tensione. Non riusciva a spiegarsi il perché ma aveva come l'impressione di non essere solo. Si fermò di colpo. Gli era sembrato di vedere un'ombra alla sua sinistra. Con circospezione si girò intorno ma dopo che non ebbe visto nulla, si diede del paranoico e riprese a camminare.

Quando una seconda volta sentì un rumore, questa volta più distinto, non fece in tempo a girarsi o urlare che sentì una mano premere con forza sulla sua bocca e un braccio stringerlo per la vita, mentre veniva trascinato di peso in una stanza. Cercò di divincolarsi ma la presa era troppo forte. Si bloccò di colpo quando sentì il fiato caldo del suo sequestratore sul suo orecchio sinistro

-Ci incontriamo di nuovo, ne Zero-chan- L'ex-hunter spalancò gli occhi riconoscendo la voce. Nonostante lo avesse trovato insignificante, lui non dimenticava mai la voce di qualcuno dopo che l'aveva sentita. In più era l'unico che aveva mai osato chiamarlo in quel modo

-T-Tetsuya Harada**-

-Ah, ora ti ricordi di me, Zero-chan- Quel modo lascivo e intimo con cui continuava a chiamarlo lo faceva star male. Sentendo la rabbia esplodere gridò

-Cosa vuoi da me Har…!- Ma non riuscì a finire la frase che venne sbattuto per terra. Il duro impatto della sua testa con il pavimento gli provocò un conato di vomito e un forte stordimento, tanto che per diversi secondi non fu in grado di mettere a fuoco l'ambiente circostante. Quando ebbe recuperato la vista vide il ragazzo che gli dava le spalle di fronte all'uscita e nel silenzio della stanza il CLICK della chiusura a chiave della porta rimbombò nelle sue orecchie come un colpo di pistola.

Iniziando a preoccuparsi seriamente cercò di alzarsi ma subito si accorse che le sue braccia erano bloccate. Sorpreso allungò il collo per vedere cosa lo tenesse bloccato e ciò che vide lo sconvolse. Dei fili bianco-azzurri che si diramavano come ragnatele tenevano i suoi polsi saldi al pavimento. Lo riconobbe subito, quello era un incantesimo di restrizione usato dagli Hunter, Yagari-sensei glielo aveva insegnato quando era piccolo. Come poteva quel ragazzo esserne a conoscenza?

-Sorpreso, Zero-chan? Non l'avresti mai detto che io sono un Hunter, vero?- Zero a dir poco sconvolto. Come poteva esserci un Hunter che si aggirava tranquillo nella Day Class? Cross ne era a conoscenza? Se sì, perché lui non ne sapeva niente -Ora Zero-chan, fai il bravo vampiro e non fare storie, va bene?- Disse estraendo un coltello da 12 cm che molto probabilmente era fatto della stesso materiale dei proiettili della sua Bloody Rose: Argento, l'unica cosa che davvero danneggiava seriamente i vampiri

-C-Cosa vuoi fare?-

-Humm, voglio solo divertirmi un po'- Disse mentre on una mano gli accarezzava una guancia -Che bella pelle che hai. Sai per essere un Level D sul punto di diventare un 'E non sei messo poi così male- Zero cercò di sottrarsi a quel tocco disgustoso che gli faceva venire la pelle d'oca per il ribrezzo

-Non mi toccare!- Gridò cercando di divincolarsi. Un lampo di rabbia passò per quegli occhi verdi. Zero stava per urlare un'altra volta ma gli mancò il fiato quando ricevette un potente pugno nello stomaco. Mentre tossendo cercava di immagazzinare più ossigeno possibile sentì il ragazzo prendergli il mento in una micidiale presa, mentre con occhi spalancati osservò il coltello avvicinarsi pericolosamente al suo viso. Cercò in tutti i modi di non urlare quando la lama passò incidendo sulla delicata pelle una taglio lungo la sua guancia destra, il dolore moltiplicato a causa del materiale dell'arma.

-Ora Zero-chan, stai buono e lasciami fare, 'kay?- Zero lo vide chinarsi su di lui e con la punta della lingua raccogliere qualche goccia del suo sangue. Rabbrividì di disgusto non trovando la forza di rispondere -Mi piacciono i tuoi occhi lilla, ma anche quando sono così rossi non sono male, sai …- Disse con quel ghigno tra il malefico e il sadico mentre con il coltello tagliava la stoffa della felpa e della maglietta che indossava scoprendogli il petto -Lo sapevo che avevi un bel corpo, Zero-chan-

Zero stava per protestare quando quella bocca si chiuse sulla sua. Cercò in tutti i modi di combatterlo ed evitare di approfondire quel bacio non corrisposto, ma le forze iniziavano a venirgli meno. Se il taglio che aveva sulla guancia lo avesse provocato un coltello normale la ferita sarebbe si rimarginata anche per un Level D come lui, ma le armi anti-vampiro inibivano la capacità di rigenerazione dei vampiri.

Tetsuya si staccò di scatto dall'altro mentre con il dorso della mano tolse un po' del sangue che iniziava a scendergli dall'angolo della bocca. Quella puttana non solo gli resisteva, ma aveva anche osato morderlo. Con rabbia afferrò per i capelli il vampiro sotto si lui esponendogli il lato sinistro del collo. Con orrore Zero comprese subito quello che stava per fare. Un'altro urlo lasciò le sue labbra quando sentì la lama penetrare nella sua carne un po' più in profondità rispetto alla guancia.

Sentì il castano spostarsi più in basso e con un calma surreale slacciargli i pantaloni e sfilarglieli. Non aveva praticamente più forze per protestare, la perdita di sangue era decisamente cospicua e ciò non faceva che aumentare i sintomi della bloodlust. La sua testa girava così tanto che sentì a mala pena il ragazzo leccargli la coscia sinistra e poi passare sullo stesso punto il coltello. I tre tagli bruciavano come le fiamme dell'inferno.

Zero inorridì quando sentì i suoi boxer venir abbassati. Lacrime di umiliazione, angoscia, paura iniziarono a scendere dai suoi occhi. No, questo no. Poteva torturarlo, fargli quanti tagli voleva, poteva anche ucciderlo. Tutto, ma non quello.

"Ti prego Kami [4], tutto ma non questo"

-Ora inizia il vero divertimento, sei pronto, Zero-chan?-

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh …-

* * *

><p>Kaname se ne stava sulla terrazza mentre con crescente apprensione guardava l'orologio ormai ogni due secondi. Erano passati quindici minuti e Zero non era ancora tornato. Forse non avrebbe dovuto ma non riusciva a non preoccuparsi. Decise che forse era suo dovere preoccuparsi per il suo ragazzo. A passo di marcia attraversò la sala dirigendosi verso la porta quando vide con la coda dell'occhio Aido, che fissava intensamente il centro della sala, probabilmente teneva d'occhio qualche ragazza<p>

-Aido hai visto Zero?-

-K-Kaname-sama, mi hai spaventato. Comunque l'ultima volta che l'ho visto è stato più di dieci minuti fa. Dopo che abbiamo finito di parlare un cameriere gli è andato addosso bagnandolo e mi ha detto che passava dai bagni prima di tornare da te- Fece un pausa -Perché, non è ancora tornato?- Kaname avrebbe voluto strozzare il biondo nobile in quel momento. Se gli aveva chiesto dov'era, era ovvio che non fosse con lui

-Inizio a preoccuparmi, non è da lui andarsene senza dire niente- Più ci pensava più aveva una brutta sensazione su quella faccenda

-Vuoi che ti aiuto a cercarlo?-

-No va bene così, tu goditi la festa. A dopo- Subito si incamminò spedito verso i bagni. L'ansia e preoccupazione non volevano lasciarlo e ogni secondo che passava la paura che gli fosse successo qualcosa cresceva esponenzialmente. All'improvviso le sue narici percepirono il distinto odore di sangue e ci mise pochi secondi a realizzare che apparteneva a Zero. Poi …

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh …-

Non c'erano dubbi quella voce apparteneva a Zero e proveniva da poche stanze più avanti. Senza indugiare oltre corse verso la stanza da cui provenivano le grida. Cercò di aprirla ma era chiusa a chiave. In uno scatto d'ira Kaname mandò in frantumi la porta con i suoi poteri. Ciò che vide gli fece scaldare il sangue di una rabbia senza precedenti.

Zero stava a terra, nudo, con le mani bloccate al pavimento, le lacrime che scendevano copiose dai suoi occhi, mentre un insulso umano stava sopra di lui e lo stava … Non riusciva neanche a pensarlo. Con un scatto staccò il castano dal ragazzo e sopraffatto da una rabbia cieca sbatte l'umano contro il muro e iniziò a picchiarlo. Al primo pungo sentì il setto nasale e gli zigomi frantumarsi. Al secondo poté dire di avergli rotto mascella e mandibola.

Quel bastardo aveva osato toccare Zero … l'avrebbe ucciso.

Non sentendo più i polsi bloccati il giovane prefetto cercò, seppur con estrema fatica, ad alzarsi. Dopo qualche secondo riuscì a mettere a fuoco e si girò per vedere da dove arrivavano i gemiti di dolore che sentiva. Vide gli occhi rossi di rabbia di Kaname mentre picchiava a sangue con una furia omicida colui che fino a pochi secondi prima gli stava facendo quelle cose orribili

-K-Kaname?- La sua voce uscì poco più che in un sussurro, ma quel semplice suono ebbe il potere di bloccare il purosangue, un pugno sospeso a mezz'aria pronto a colpire. Lasciò la presa sul ragazzo, che si accasciò al suolo privo di sensi, e subito corse al fianco del suo ragazzo. Con delicatezza cercò di toccargli una guancia ma Zero si ritrasse dal tocco come se si fosse scottato

-Zero …?- Chiese il purosangue sorpreso dal gesto

-N-Non mi toccare. F-Faccio schifo. No-Non sono riuscito a … a fermarlo- La sua voce e tutto il suo corpo tremavano -Sono sporco. Faccio schifo. Faccio schi …!- Si fermò di colpo quando sentì le braccia di Kaname circondarlo in un caldo abbraccio

-Non dire così. Non è colpa tua se questo è successo. Non è vero che fai schifo. Non è vero che sei sporco. Per me sei sempre e comunque la persona più bella del mondo- Si allontanò un po' per prendere quel viso scioccato e rigato dalle lacrime tra le sue mani e avvicinarlo al suo -Ti amo e nulla può cambiare questo. Ti amo e ti amerò per sempre- Disse a pochi millimetri dalla sua bocca prima di baciarlo con tenerezza e gentilezza. Zero non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime ma questa volta erano di gioia e sollievo

-A-Anche io ti amo, Kaname! Ti amo così tanto!- Urlò gettandosi contro il suo petto e, abbracciandolo come se fosse la sua unica salvezza, pianse le sue ultime lacrime

-Lo so, Zero. Lo so- Sentendolo tremare ora anche dal freddo, si tolse il cappotto e glielo mise sulle spalle -Ora Zero, torniamo al dormitorio, okay?-

L'argenteo annuì soltanto. Kaname con delicatezza lo prese tra le braccia e, usando la sua supervelocità di purosangue, arrivarono nella sua stanza in pochi secondi. Con attenzione lo fece sdraiare sul letto e poi si tolse la camicia. Subito notò come il ragazzo tremasse questa volta non per il freddo ma per la bloodlust, ma nonostante questo si tratteneva dal morderlo

-Avanti Zero devi bere- Ma quando il ragazzo non si mosse Kaname si accorse che era troppo debole anche per prendere il sangue da solo. Così si morse il proprio polso succhiando la sua stessa linfa vitale per poi congiungere le loro labbra e far passare il liquido rosso nel sistema del giovane vampiro sotto di lui. Dovette ripetere il procedimento almeno quattro volte prima che Zero avesse abbastanza forze per alzarsi e affondare i propri canini nel collo del purosangue.

Una volta finito Zero chiuse gli occhi e si sdraiò entrando in uno stato di dormi-veglia, senza però dormire realmente. Kaname si alzò e andò in bagno dove prese un asciugamano e, dopo averlo bagnato con acqua calda, tornò nella stanza da letto. Con cura pulì la pelle dal sangue rappreso, i tagli ormai guariti grazie al suo sangue puro.

Conclusa l'operazione si alzò di nuovo andando a mettersi il pigiama e poi aiutò l'altro ad infilare il suo, anche se con poca collaborazione da parte del ragazzo. In qualche modo riuscì a collocare entrambi sotto le pesanti coperte. Avendo ancora la pelle alquanto fredda Zero quasi inconsciamente cercò di avvicinarsi alla vera fonte di calore in quel letto, e cioè Kaname. Dopo essersi scaldato, semplicemente rimase abbracciato al purosangue con la testa poggiata sul suo petto

-Senti, Kaname per quello che è successo …-

-Zero, non ti devi preoccupare. Te l'ho già detto, io ti amo. Sappi poi che l'atto più intimo tra due vampiri, che in un certo senso ha lo stesso valore del matrimonio per gli umani, è il vicendevole scambio di sangue- A quelle parole Zero non poté fare a meno di arrossire. Voleva forse dire che potevano passare per una coppia sposata nel mondo dei vampiri? Nonostante fosse un pensiero imbarazzante non gli dava fastidio. Questo voleva dire che era legato a Kaname per la vita, non poteva sperare niente di più dalla propria vita.

Kaname sorrise mentre guardava il dolce prefetto addormentarsi con un'espressione serena sul quel viso. Però allo stesso tempo doveva rimproverarsi. Non era colpa di Zero se tutto quello era successo. No, la colpa era solo sua. Non gli era stato vicino, non era stato in grado di proteggerlo

-Te lo prometto Zero, non permetterò a niente e nessuno di farti del male. Hai sofferto troppo nella tua giovane vita. Tu meriti solo il meglio di questo mondo. Ti proteggerò e vivrò per te. Akemashite Omedetou [5]- Dopo aver fatto questa promessa si addormentò, non accorgendosi, però, che Zero era ancora cosciente e aveva sentito tutto. Con un sorriso sulle labbra pensò

"Arigato Kana. Akemashite Omedetou"

***Owari***

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong>

* Non so voi io non li abbinerei neanche morta. Eppure nella mia scuola ho visto un ragazza indossare felpa e scarpe viola intenso e pantaloni giallo canarino ultra accecante. Un pugno in un occhio … Ma alla fine è sempre questione di gusti, forse sono io che sono troppo schizzinosa.

** Per chi non ricordasse Tetsuya Harada (umano, studente della Day Class) aveva _attaccato_ Zero la sera di Halloween, ma era arrivato Kaname che lo aveva allontanato

* * *

><p><strong>DIZIONARIO:<strong>

[1] Arigato = Grazie

[2] Gome ne (Nasai) = Scusa/Mi dispiace

[3] Hai, arigato = Sì, grazie

[4] Kami = Dio

[5] Akemashite Omedetou = Buon Anno

* * *

><p>-Gomeeeeeeeeeee Nasaaaaaaaai! Gomeeeeeeeeeee Nasaaaaaaaai! Che ritardo mostruoso, un mese! No davvero mi dispiace di aver pubblicato questo capitoloone-shot con un ritardo del genere, ma sono successe un po' di cose. Primo sono tornata dalle vacanze il 4 Gennaio e ho scritto due pagine e tutto sembrava filare liscio, poi ci sono state le due settimane prima della fine del quadrimestre piene i verifiche e interrogazioni, poi infine settimana scorsa è morto il mio gatto di 17 anni e mezzo (la mia età) e non ero molto in vena di scrivere. Sappiate che le ultime tre pagine sono state scritte tutte in un giorno, quindi mi scuso se ci sono degli errori o orribili ripetizioni (che odio) ma non ho riletto tutto molte volte come è mia abitudine. Per chi stesse seguendo anche la ficcy su Shizuka posterò presto il prossimo capitolo, molto probabilmente entro la prossima settimana. Questo era tutto, credo. Mi scuso ancora. Kissu Kissu. Sayonara- ndElena


	4. 14th February  SValentine Day

**Title:** 14th February - S. Valentine Day

**Anime/Manga:** Vampire Knight

**Paring:** KanamexZero

**Disclaimer:** Non possiedo nessuno dei personaggi di Vampire Knight

**Summary:** Si respira aria d'amore alla Cross Academy. Il giorno di San Valentino è finalmente giunto. Zero cercherà di affrontare le sue paure per poter approfondire il suo rapporto con Kaname …

**AVVISO**: OOC - Shounen-ai - Yaoi

**Note: **La storia va avanti dopo la fine dell'anime, ma Kaname, Yuuki e gli altri non se ne sono mai andati. Zero e Yuuki sono tornati ad essere amici

**Attenzione!:** Con questa storia si torna un po' sul leggero anche se in più c'è una bella lemon!

* * *

><p><strong>14<strong>**th**** February - S. Valentine Day**

I deboli raggi del sole mattutino penetrarono con forza tra le pesanti tende della stanza colpendo in pieno il viso di un giovane vampiro che dormiva tranquillamente in un enorme letto a baldacchino. Infastidito dai malefici raggi solari mugugnò la sua disapprovazione per essere stato svegliato di sabato mattina. Non volendo alzarsi si nascose sotto le calde coperte allungando un braccio nel tentativo di incontrare il corpo caldo dal suo compagno. Ma ciò che trovò furono solo lenzuola fredde. Questa volta buffò rumorosamente.

Avrebbe voluto rimanere nel letto a crogiolarsi nelle calde coperte con il suo ragazzo, ma ciò era impossibile visto la mancanza del suddetto ragazzo. Scocciato si ricordò che Kaname quel giorno non sarebbe tornato prima del tramonto. Doveva incontrarsi _con non sapeva chi per discutere di non sapeva cosa_. Quindi avevano dormito durante la notte precedente e Kaname si era alzato presto quella mattina. Così ora si ritrovava nel loro letto, da _solo_, e una miriade di cose da fare; perché ovviamente quello non era un giorno normale, no, ma si trattava di San Valentino. Doveva preparare della cioccolata e un bel pranzo e poi …

Zero fece un respiro. Aveva deciso quella notte sarebbe andato fino in fondo con Kaname. Dopo quello che era successo l'ultimo dell'anno avevano tentato diverse volte di farlo, ma ogni volta gli venivano in mente le cose che Harada gli aveva fatto e si bloccava in quei dolorosi ricordi. Ma lui voleva andare avanti e dimenticarli, anche se gli sembrava così difficile, le ferite erano ancora troppo fresche. Ed aveva paura. Paura che Kaname si stancasse di aspettarlo in eterno e lo lasciasse. Rimanere di nuovo da solo, questo era il suo peggior incubo.

Scacciando quei pensieri negativi, visto che ormai era sveglio Zero decise che era meglio iniziare i preparativi. Dopo essersi lavato e vestito scese al piano terra del Moon Dorm. Nonostante la stanza di Kaname avesse una sua cucina privata decise che la cioccolata l'avrebbe fatta nella cucina comune. Ancora mezzo assonnato credette di avere le allucinazioni quando nella stanza vide un nobile biondo vampiro appoggiato ad un tavolo, probabilmente più addormentato che sveglio

-Hanabusa … cosa ci fai qui, a quest'ora poi?- Una delle poche cose che aveva imparato su Hanabusa Aido un quei due mesi di _amicizia_ era il fatto che non fosse una persona _mattutina_. Soprattutto se la si intendeva in termini umani

-Ah, eh? Oh Zero- Decisamente stava ancora dormendo -Non ti ricordi? Mi avevi promesso di aiutarmi a preparare del cioccolato per Akatsuki- Argh, se ne era scordato. La sua tranquilla mattina era decisamente rovinata.

-Sei sicuro di riuscire a stare sveglio?- Chiese scettico mentre guardava il biondo riappoggiare la testa sul tavolo e chiudere gli occhi -Hanabusa!- _Idol_ alzò di scatto la testa

-Ah, sì … cosa?- Chiese con la voce assonnata. Zero lo guardò quasi, ribadisco _quasi_, preoccupato

-Credo sia meglio per te tornare a dormire, se vuoi te ne faccio io un po' di cioccolato da dare a …-

-NO!- L'impeto con cui Aido l'aveva interrotto lo prese un attimo di sprovvista. In realtà colse di sorpresa lo stesso nobile -Davvero, sono sveglio. Voglio sul serio fare del cioccolato per Akatsuki con le mie mani- Continuò, questa volte con più calma e con un lieve rossore sulla guance mentre evitava di guardare l'altro ragazzo negli occhi.

A Zero fece quasi tenerezza. Come aveva previsto i due dopo capodanno si erano messi insieme e avevano reso subito la loro relazione pubblica. Nessuno ne fu sconvolto, probabilmente lui non era stato l'unico a realizzare come stavano davvero le cose. In più la mentalità dei vampiri era molto più aperta rispetto a quella degli umani, quindi non importava se si era della stesso sesso o parenti stretti, come ad esempio fratelli o cugini, potevi amare liberamente chiunque.

-Va bene- Disse sospirando -Non è difficile, però lo faccio prima io così guardi come si fa e poi ti aiuto quando tocca a te, okay?- Un enorme sorriso compare sul volto del giovane biondo

-Okay!- Non aveva mai cucinato prima d'ora e l'idea lo esaltava a tal punto da dimenticare il sonno che cercava di chiamarlo a se. Attentamente osservò il giovane prefetto prendere da diversi cassetti un paio di pentolini, un mestolo, un sacchetto sconosciuto e infine il cioccolato da sciogliere. Riempì la pentola più grande di acqua e poi lo mise su un fornello. Dopo mise il cioccolato a pezzi nel secondo pentolino che immerse per primo

-Facciamo sciogliere il cioccolato così- Spiegò mentre con un mestolo agevolava il liquefarsi del cioccolato. Dopo diversi minuti, quanto ormai il dolce era diventato liquido, Zero tolse il pentolino dall'acqua e sempre mescolando aggiunse un po' di polvere dal sacchetto sconosciuto -Questo è burro di cacao. Ora mescoliamo ancora un po' e poi lo versiamo in una ciotola o sul marmo per raffreddarlo. Infine scaldiamo ancora una volta per poi versarlo nelle forme e lasciarlo raffreddar ancora. Il risultato dovrebbe essere della cioccolata dal colore uniforme senza venature biancastre-

Aido guardò attentamente e affascinato i gesti del prefetto eseguiti con estrema maestria e grazia mentre compiva tutti i passaggi descritti. Il risultato ottenuto da Zero era degno di un grande pasticcere, dei perfetti cioccolatini che vennero poi incartati in un pacchetto rosso e nastro argentato

-Wow Zero, sei davvero bravo! Mi viene l'acquolina solo a guardarti- Gli occhi di Zero si dilatarono impercettibilmente e il giovane vampiro distolse lo guardo arrossendo lievemente. Aveva passato tanto tempo da solo che non si era ancora abituato del tutto ai complimenti che la gente gli rivolgeva

-Hum, grazie. Comunque ora tocca te. Ti ricordi i passaggi?- Hanabusa annuì convinto, sembrava semplice ce la poteva fare -Okay iniziamo-

In realtà non era così semplice come gli era parso all'inizio, gli ci vollero numerosi tentativi prima che il suo cioccolato sembrasse lontanamente edibile. Era ormai mezzogiorno quando Hanabusa Aido poté ammirare tra le sue mani la sua opera cioccolatosa. Ma i due poveri ragazzi erano ignari dell'imminente arrivo della bufera

-OHAYO!- Esclamò, praticamente urlando, la giovane purosangue conosciuta con il nome di Yuuki Kuran mentre entrava platealmente nella stanza spaventando a morte di due giovini. Per lo spavento Aido lasciò la presa sul pacchetto confezionato con fatica e sudore, e sarebbe stata la sua fine se i riflessi di Zero non gli avessero fatto afferrare la confezione poco prima che si sfracellasse al suolo.

Aido con le lacrime agli occhi ringraziò in ogni lingua da lui conosciuta il giovane prefetto, mentre con fatica cercava di trattenersi dall'urlare contro la ragazza … cioè a volte era insopportabile, ma era la sorella di Kaname-sama, una purosangue, non poteva certo gridarle contro …

-YUUKI! Si può sapere cosa vuoi? Con la tua grazia stavi per vanificare il duro lavoro di un'intera mattina!-

-Uffa non gridare. Avevo sentito odore di cioccolato e volevo vedere chi lo stava facendo. Lo sai che adoro i dolci! Perché non mi hai chiamato? Dai me ne fai assaggiare un pochino?-

-No!- Era proprio per questa sua dipendenza dai dolci che non l'aveva chiamata

-E dai solo un pochetto? Un pochettinino? Una briciola!-

-Te lo puoi scordare. Se vai avanti così, rischi davvero di ingrassare-

-Non preoccuparti per la mia salute. Ho un ottimo metabolismo, smaltisco subito!-

-Come no, io starei attenta se fossi in te-

-Uffa ora smettila, è indelicato parlare di certe cose con una ragazza!-

-È anche indelicato entrare in una stanza urlando-

Aido guardava i due litigare senza saper come fare a fermarli. Però in qualche modo erano adorabili, sembravano davvero fratello e sorella che si scannavano a vicenda per cose stupide

-Ehm scusate …- Cercò invano di introdursi tra i loro botta e risposta

-Cosa c'è!- Gli gridarono contro all'unisono prima di tornare a urlarsi a vicenda

-Ehehe niente- Disse a nessuno in particolare afferrando il suo pacchetto e scappando dalla stanza prima di rimanere invischiato nei loro litigi. Nella sua fuga si chiese come faceva Kaname-sama a sopportarli quando facevano così …

* * *

><p>Era <strong>E.S.A.U.S.T.O.<strong>

Discutere con quella ragazza era estenuante, ti prosciugava da tutte le energie. In qualche modo era riuscito a scrollarsela di dosso e si era rifugiato nella sua camera. Sarebbe stato molto meglio se quella mattina non fosse uscito da lì. Si concesse una decina di minuti di riposo prima di iniziare ad apparecchiare la tavola e preparare la cena.

Per quella sera aveva deciso di preparare uno dei piatti preferiti di Kaname, la pizza. Una ricetta italiana apparentemente semplice, ma che racchiudeva in se la tradizione secolare di un paese. Tra le diverse cucine che conosceva quella italiana era una delle sue preferite, sia da mangiare che da cucinare. Un giorno ne aveva discusso con il suo, _da poco_, ragazzo e il purosangue aveva ammesso di non averla mai assaggiata. Quasi indignato gliela aveva preparata subito e Kaname aveva classificato quella pietanza nella top ten dei suoi cibi preferiti.

Senza fretta prese l'occorrente e si mise a preparare l'impasto. Mentre con le mani mescolava gli ingredienti e cominciava a stendere la pasta, come ogni volta che era da solo si ritrovò a pensare a Kaname e a quanto gli mancasse. Ai primi tempi se ne vergognava un po', ma ormai gli metteva addosso solo un senso di solitudine e inquietudine.

Ora Kaname era probabilmente seduto a qualche tavolo a discutere con persone che probabilmente detestava. Sapeva che Kaname odiava andare a questo genere di riunioni e qualche volta gli aveva confessato di disprezzare quella sua condizione di purosangue. Tutti che cercavano di fare bella figura davanti a lui cercavano di comprarsi la sua fiducia e benevolenza con ogni mezzo. Ciò gli fece venire in mente delle parole che un giorno Kaname gli aveva sussurrato in un orecchio mentre erano sdraiati nel loro letto

_-Sai una delle cose che mi ha sempre attratto di te era il tuo comportamento nei miei confronti. Ti sei sempre comportato in modo diverso da tutti quelli che ho conosciuto fin'ora. Non cercavi la mia amicizia per secondi fini, non mi trattavi come se ero un dio sceso in terra ma solo come un essere vivente come gli altri. Per questo ti sarò sempre grato-_

Al pensiero arrossì come fece quel giorno. E pensare che all'epoca probabilmente si comportava così per infastidirlo, non certo per fargli piacere. Quella realtà però gli sembrava così lontana, come se non appartenesse a questa vita ma ad un'altra vissuta precedentemente il cui ricordo era vago e sfumato. Ora non poteva neanche immaginare di comportarsi così freddamente con Kaname.

Si riscosse dai suoi pensieri e continuò la preparazione della pietanza aggiungendo il sugo di pomodoro e la mozzarella. Quando la pizza fu pronta era ancora abbastanza presto e Kaname non sarebbe tornato prima di tre o quattro ore. Così decise di accendere il forno ma ad una temperatura bassa e concedersi così il tempo per un'altra pausa. Stiracchiandosi si avviò verso la camera da letto, ma come la sua testa toccò il cuscino Zero cadde subito in un sonno profondo.

* * *

><p>Fu una strana sensazione a svegliarlo. Sbadigliando si mise seduto e guardò l'ora nell'orologio sul comodino. Sconcertato si accorse che erano già le sei e mezza e aveva dormito almeno tre ore piene. In quel momento si occorse di sentire la presenza di Kaname nell'edificio e probabilmente era stata quella sensazione a svegliarlo. Segretamente eccitato fece appena in tempo ad arrivare alla porta per vederla aprirsi e mostrare nel suo splendore Kaname Kuran. Zero gli si piazzò davanti e con un sorriso gli disse<p>

-Ben tornato a casa- Il purosangue lo guardò apparentemente sorpreso per qualche secondo ma poi ricambiò il sorriso

-Sì, sono a casa- Disse mentre abbandonava la sua ventiquattrore e abbracciava il ragazzo di fronte a lui. Sì, era a casa, perché la sua casa ovunque fosse o andasse era sempre e solo Zero. Dannazione non lo vedevano da neanche un giorno eppure gli mancava da morire. Poter di nuovo guardare i suoi stupendi occhi lilla, toccare la sua pelle liscia e assaporare il suo dolce profumo era come ricevere una benedizione dal cielo.

Sentendo un impellente bisogno di assaporare ancora una volta quelle labbra, Kaname senza esitazioni si chinò leggermente su Zero coinvolgendolo in un caldo e sensuale bacio. Entrambi sentirono subito il desiderio di approfondire quel loro contatto. Come se l'unico sostentamento veramente necessario fosse il sapore dell'altro sulle proprie labbra e che il suo respiro fosse l'unica aria di cui aver bisogno. Dopo diversi minuti si staccarono a malincuore, ma non sciolsero l'abbraccio e rimasero lì, in piedi, di nuovo insieme

-Kaname hai fame? Ho preparato la pizza- Chiese Zero mentre sentiva un sorriso allargarsi sulle labbra del purosangue che ora lasciavano una serie di baci sul suo collo

-Mmm … Che onore, l'hai cucinata solo per me?- Il prefetto arrossì e fu lieto di essere tra le braccia di Kaname così che non potesse vedere le sue guance colorarsi di un lieve rossore

-Sì, è il tuo piatto preferito, no?-

-Già, però qualsiasi cibo preparato da te può considerarsi il mio preferito- Rispose sorridendo sornione. Questa volta Zero sentì le sue guance andare in fiamme

-Cretino. Vai a cambiarti, la cena sarà pronta tra dieci minuti- Disse dandogli un piccolo colpo sulla schiena per fargli capire di staccarsi

-Dai, ancora cinque minuti …- Si lamentò e invece di lasciarlo andare rafforzò la presa su di lui

-Kaname, non fare il bambino. Vai a cambiarti- Perché gli sembrava tanto di essere una mamma che sgridava il figlio viziato? Sbuffando lievemente il purosangue si stacco dal corpo del suo ragazzo, ma quando Zero credette di essere finalmente libero, Kaname si avvicinò di scatto e gli rubò un veloce bacio a stampo. Zero, con una mano sulla bocca, lo guardò di traverso mentre se ne andava tutto gongolante.

Sospirando si avviò verso la cucina. Con attenzione mise la pizza nel forno, che ormai si era scaldato, e poi andò a controllare la tavola. Era tutto a posto: il pacchetto di cioccolatini era al suo posto di fianco al piatto di Kaname; la bottiglia di pregiato vino che aveva preso dalla cucina comune giaceva in attesa di essere aperta; però mancava una cosa, dei fiori. Sapeva che a Kaname piacevano, soprattutto le rose.

Così decise di fare una cosa che non amava particolarmente ma che sapeva avrebbe reso il suo ragazzo felice. Dalle proprie mani lasciò crescere dei rami di spine da qui spuntarono dei boccioli che in pochi secondi sbocciarono rivelando le loro corolle bianche. Ne fece crescere tante quante ne servivano per farne un mazzo e preso un vaso le mise dentro. Non avevano bisogno d'acqua, quelle rose erano speciali. All'improvviso sentì due forti braccia stringerlo da dietro e spingerlo contro un forte petto. Per un attimo si irrigidì, ma subito si costrinse a calmarsi. Quello era Kaname, non certo quel dannato Harada

-Che belle, le hai fatte crescere per me?- Chiese imitando la sua stessa domanda di prima. Sapeva che Zero non amava usare i suoi poteri, ma il fatto che li aveva appena utilizzati per fargli un regalo gli scaldava il cuore. Senza lasciare la presa sull'argenteo con una mano prese una rosa e ne annusò l'aroma -Hanno il tuo stesso dolce profumo, i petali sembrano bianchi ma se si guarda meglio sono argentati come i tuoi capelli e vivono della tua energia. Sono una parte di te. La prossima volta che vado in ufficio ne porto qualcuna, così sarà come se fossi lì con me-

Zero nel frattempo se ne stava lì, tra le sue braccia, mentre si godeva il sorriso che era nato così spontaneamente sul viso di Kaname. Se usare i suoi poteri significava vedere più spesso quella meravigliosa espressione sul suo volto, allora si sarebbe sacrificato e li avrebbe utilizzati più spesso.

-Kaname …- Ma non riuscì a finire la frase che le sue labbra furono catturate un'altra volta in un famelico bacio. In pochi secondi si dimenticò cosa doveva dirgli e si lasciò avvolgere da quella piacevole sensazione.

_**BIP BIP BIP**_

-K-Kaname … La pizza … brucerà- Cercò di dire Zero tra un bacio e l'altro. A malincuore Kaname lasciò andare il giovane prefetto. In fondo non voleva che il duro lavoro di Zero andasse in fumo, _letteralmente_, perché non era stato capace di trattenersi. Gli diede un ultimo bacio su una tempia e poi si sedette al suo posto mentre il giovane vampiro prese la pizza dal forno e la depose sul tavolo

-Mmm, ha un buon odore. Scommetto che è altrettanto deliziosa- Amava mangiare la cucina di Zero, perché nonostante il ragazzo facesse finta che non gli importasse, sapeva che ci metteva tutto se stesso quando preparava un piatto e quando gli parlava di qualche nuova pietanza che aveva imparato vedeva i suoi occhi illuminarsi per l'emozione

-Com'è andato la riunione?- Chiese Zero giusto per fare un po' di conversazione. Non molto sorpreso vide Kaname sbuffare e passarsi una mano fra i capelli come faceva sempre quando era irritato

-Ahh, questa situazione di stallo non può durare ancora a lungo. Ora che il Consiglio degli Anziani è stato eliminato continuano a fare pressa perché prenda il comando in prima persona. Però non posso lasciare l'Accademia, serve un purosangue qui; potrei lasciare Yuuki ma è ancora troppo presto e poi …- Si interruppe prendendo una mano del ragazzo nella sua - … non voglio lasciarti da solo. Resterò qui almeno finché non ti sarai diplomato. Poi vedremo-

-Ah, n-no non serve che resti qui per me. Se devi andare a compiere il tuo dovere fallo, è più importante tenere sotto controllo i vampiri e poi non voglio essere un peso per te- Concluse abbassando gli occhi non volendo vedere lo sguardo di Kaname

-Zero, guardami- Più che una richiesta sembrava un ordine e con riluttanza il prefetto alzò lo sguardo. Occhi lilla furono incatenati da occhi rosso rugginoso -È impossibile che tu sia un peso per me, anzi potrei dire che sei la mia forza. Sono riuscito ad andare a questo incontro, come a tanti altri, perché sapevo che una tornato qui ci saresti stato tu- Quasi per enfatizzare il concetto gli strinse maggiormente la mano -Un ultima cosa … sappi che niente e nessuno potrà mai essere più importante di te- Zero rimase ammutolito. Non si era aspettato nulla di simile. Era talmente emozionato che gli vennero quasi le lacrime agli occhi -Ti amo Zero, così tanto che potrei morirne-

-Ti amo anch'io, Kaname. Grazie, davvero, per essere qui con me- Gli rispose con un sorriso cacciando indietro le lacrime. Ripresero a mangiare in silenzio che non era per niente teso o imbarazzato, ma trasmise a entrambi una calma quasi surreale

-Allora, come è andata a te la giornata?- Chiese il purosangue sperando che questa volta la conversazione sarebbe slittata su un argomento più leggero

-Ho dovuto aiutare Hanabusa a preparare la cioccolata per Akatsuki. È stato estenuante, poi ci si è messa in mezzo pure tua sorella- Dal tono che aveva usato Kaname poté dire che i due avevano litigato di nuovo per una cretinata -A volte è davvero insopportabile e cocciuta-

-Lasciatelo dire, sembrate davvero fratello e sorella quando vi scannate così. Siete entrambi dannatamente testardi e non volete ammettere di aver torto-

-Hey!-

-Scusa, voleva essere un complimento- Sorrise mentre il giovane vampiro dai capelli argentati sbuffava -Però sono contento che Aido e Kain si siano messi insieme. Non solo perché si vedeva da tempo che si piacevano a vicenda, ma anche perché così Aido è finalmente diventato meno assillante nei miei confronti. Davvero ci sono state volte che non sapevo come comportarmi con lui-

-Probabilmente c'è stato un tempo in cui era innamorato di te, ma poi questo sentimento col tempo si è presumibilmente tramutato in forte ammirazione e rispetto e si sentiva in dovere di comportarsi come aveva sempre fatto perché inconsciamente non si era accorto del cambiamento dentro di se. Quando, però, ha trovato il vero amore ti ha lasciato perdere e si è concentrato su Akatsuki-

-Woa, detta così mi sembra di essere come un vecchio giocattolo abbandonato per strada e rimpiazzato con uno nuovo e più bello. Per fortuna che qualcuno mi ha raccolto e preso con se- Zero arrossì per l'ennesima volta continuando a mangiare come se niente fosse. Kaname sorrise, amava vederlo arrossire gli faceva una tenerezza -Comunque sono sorpreso, conosci Aido da meno di due mesi e hai già compreso così tante cose su di lui-

-Me lo dicevano sempre i miei genitori che ero in grado di capire la gente semplicemente dal modo di comportarsi o dal tono della voce. In fondo ho capito persino le ragioni di Shizuka e il perché mio fratello mi avesse abbandonato. Ho compreso anche le ragioni del tuo comportamento molto prima di comprendere i miei sentimenti per te. Forse sono più bravo a capire gli altri che me stesso. Con Hanabusa è stato lo stesso, in più se lo si prende dal lato giusto può essere persino simpatico, oltre al fatto che è davvero intelligente, anche se non lo diresti a guardarlo-

-Tu non sei da meno, Zero. Non è da tutti essere in grado di recuperare e stare dietro al programma della Night Class che è ad un livello nettamente superiore rispetto al quello della Day Class-

-Non è nulla di speciale. Prima non riuscivo a studiare e dormire a causa dei miei compiti di disciplinare e …-

-Ma nonostante questo avevi il massimo dei voti- Ribadì Kaname

-Come hai detto tu il programma della classe diurna è piuttosto semplice. Ora non potrei permettermi di non studiare- Non gli piaceva e non era nel suo carattere vantarsi. Capendo l'antifona il purosangue lasciò cadere l'argomento e finirono il pranzo relativamente velocemente

-E ora il dolce!- Disse il purosangue con un tono forse troppo eccitato. Zero si alzò e iniziò a sparecchiare ma fece appena in tempo a mettere i piatti nel lavandino che sentì la terra lasciare i suoi piedi -Non puoi ignorarmi così. Ora noi andiamo a mangiare la cioccolata sul letto-

-Hey, Kaname! Mettimi giù!- Gridò cercando di liberarsi. Non è che gli desse proprio fastidio, era solo un po' imbarazzante essere preso in braccio stile principessa. Nonostante i suoi lamenti e tentativi di fuga Kaname riuscì a portare entrambi incolumi nella stanza. Trascinandolo con se sul letto, il purosangue si accomodò e allacciò le braccia intorno all'esile forma di Zero abbracciandolo da dietro.

-Mmm, davvero buono- Disse assaporando un cioccolatino -Avanti assaggialo-

-N-No, l'ho fatto per te e non …- Cercò invano di protestare ma …

-Su non farti pregare. Avanti apri la bocca- … Kaname era dannatamente testardo quando ci si metteva. In questo caso era meglio assecondarlo, così quando sentì il cioccolatino toccare le sue labbra aprì la propria bocca lasciando il dolce cadere al'interno, prendendosi anche lo sfizio di leccare le dita di Kaname.

Al suddetto purosangue ci volle molto autocontrollo per non prenderlo lì in quel momento. Voleva fare l'amore con lui, ma sapeva che la ferita provocata da quel maledetto hunter era ancora troppo fresca. Il pensiero di poter rivedere quegli occhi di nuovo pieni di lacrime e dolore gli bastava per tenere a freno gli ormoni.

Immerso nei suoi pensieri non si accorse dei movimenti di Zero finché non sentì le sue labbra sulle proprie. Dopo un primo secondo di stupore ricambiò con altrettanto fervore quel bacio mentre l'exhunter lo trascinava sopra di lui. Quando finalmente si staccarono avevano entrambi il fiato corto, ma Zero trovò la forza di sporgersi verso il compagno e sussurrargli nell'orecchio

-Voglio farlo- La richiesta prese il purosangue alla sprovvista e tutto ciò che riuscì a dire fu

-C-Cosa?-

-Ho detto che voglio fare l'amore con te- Zero cercò di sembrare il meno forzato possibile

-N-Ne sei sicuro? Non devi farlo per me. Se è ancora troppo presto, non devi sforzarti. L'ultima cosa che voglio è farti soffrire-

-Il fatto è che … voglio dimenticare quello che Harada mi ha fatto, devo andare avanti e voltare pagina. Voglio davvero farlo, è l'unico modo per lasciarmi tutto alle spalle- Ci fu un lungo attimo di silenzio nel quale i due non fecero altro che guardarsi negli occhi

-Zero, ne sei davvero sicuro? È molto probabile che se inizio poi non sarò in grado di fermarsi, anche se dovessi pregarmi- Il ragazzo rimase immobile per qualche secondo, ma poi annuì convinto. Subito le loro labbra furono unite in un nuovo bacio, ma a differenza dei precedenti questo fu lento e sensuale, uno sfiorarsi di lingue che insieme danzavano senza sosta, un continuo cercarsi, incontrarsi, toccarsi senza fine.

Kaname proseguì verso l'orecchio leccandone e mordicchiandone il lobo e giocando con i piercing, mentre una mano si fece strada passando sotto la maglietta bianca accarezzando quella morbida pelle fino ad arrivare alla sua meta. Zero trattenne involontariamente il respiro quando sentì quelle abili dita stuzzicargli un capezzolo. Dall'orecchio passò al collo e questa volta il giovane vampiro non poté trattenere un gemito di piacere quando Kaname iniziò a succhiare, mordere e leccare un pezzo di pelle fino a lasciare un vistoso segno rosso.

Sorridendo soddisfatto aiutò il ragazzo sotto di lui a togliersi la maglietta potendo così continuare la sua avanzata. Dal collo scese passando per la clavicola fino ad arrivare a un capezzolo. Diede prima una leccata di prova, giusto per vedere la reazione di Zero, il quale non riuscì a trattenere un sussulto di piacere. Soddisfatto riprovò una seconda volta applicando però più pressione.

Quello che stava provando non era lontanamente paragonabile a ciò che Harada gli aveva fatto. Quel tocco gli aveva provocato un'ondata di disgusto e vomito, mentre ora gli sembrava di essere in paradiso e più assaggiava più ne voleva, era una sensazione additiva. La sua mente era come sospesa in una bolla di piacere, tanto che si accorse a mala pena che Kaname aveva superato il suo capezzolo e ora stava armeggiando con i suoi jeans per toglierli. Fu quindi colto di sorpresa quando sentì qualcosa di caldo e umido avvolgere il suo membro. Questa volta un urlo lasciò la sua gola e rimbombò nella stanza.

Deliziato dalla reazione che aveva ottenuto continuò incoraggiato dalla mano tra i suoi capelli che lo spingeva ad intensificare il contatto. Mentre continuava le sue somministrazioni allungò una mano fino a far poggiare i polpastrelli delle dita su quelle labbra carnose, chiedendo silenti l'accesso. Intuendo le intenzioni del compagno Zero prese a leccarle, morderle e succhiarle finché non furono ricoperte di saliva.

Il piacere e l'estasi erano arrivate ad un punto tale che non sentì il primo dito entrare dentro di se. Aspettò qualche secondo prima di inserire anche il secondo e questa volta Kaname ottenne un gemito di fastidio in risposta. Succhiò con maggiore foga sul suo membro in modo da distrarlo mentre con le due dita lo preparava. Continuò finché non sentì i fianchi di Zero venirgli incontro. A questo punto aggiunse il terzo e ultimo dito. Questa volta un chiaro gemito di dolore lasciò le sue labbra, ma ben presto si abituò anche a quell'intrusione.

Era vicino, lo sentiva. Se andava avanti così sarebbe venuto di lì a pochi secondi. Ma quando era proprio ad un passo dalla liberazione sentì quella e bocca e quelle dita lasciarlo. Gemendo di insoddisfazione aprì gli occhi che non si era accorto di aver chiuso e cercò con la sguardo l'altro

-Kaname …- Il purosangue si chinò su di lui e spostando una ciocca di capelli che per il sudore si era appiccicata alla sua guancia lo guardò con un misto di dolcezza e determinazione

-Zero, sei sicuro di voler andare fino in fondo? Se non lo fai adesso non sarò in grado dopo di fermarmi. Quindi sei davvero sicuro?- Il ragazzo lo guardò sorridendo lievemente

-Non desidero altro che te Kaname- Il purosangue gli diede un bacio sulla fronte prima di posizionarsi alla sua entrata

-All'inizio farà un po' male, ma ti prometto che quello che viene dopo non sarà neanche lontanamente paragonabile a quello che stai provando ora-

"Ah sì?" Pensò "Eppure a me sembra di star per morire per il piacere che sto provando ora"

Lentamente ma con decisione Kaname si spinse dentro al corpo del compagno, cercando di stare calmo e non perdere la testa in quel caldo e stretto abbraccio. Zero avrebbe voluto gridare ma il fiato gli mancò in gola, lacrime cominciarono a scendere dai suoi occhi spalancati. Una mano si alzò e andò ad afferrare il braccio del purosangue

-Ka-Kaname …-

-Shh, ora passa, te lo prometto- Gli disse dolcemente nell'orecchio nel tentativo di calmarlo -Dimmi tu quando posso muovermi, 'kay?- Zero annuì mentre stringeva maggiormente la presa sul suo braccio. Quelle parole però gli fecero notare come Kaname si stesse trattenendo dal muoversi e causargli dolore. Poteva sentirlo dai muscoli che si contraevano sotto il suo tocco nello sforzo di restare immobile. Si impose di calmarsi e rilassarsi, dopo circa un paio di minuti sentì il dolore attenuarsi così diede il suo consenso al compagno

-P-Prova a muoverti- Sentì Kaname uscire quasi del tutto e poi riaffondare dentro di se. Ancora gemette di dolore sebbene di un'intensità minore rispetto a prima. Poi un'altra spinta, un'altra e un'altra ancora, sempre più intense, sempre più veloci mentre il dolore diminuiva gradualmente e veniva sostituito dal piacere. Non riuscì a trattenere un grido di pura estasi quando Kaname colpì un punto al suo interno che per diversi secondi gli fece vedere solo un puro bianco piacere

-Trovato- Disse sogghignando il purosangue mentre prese a colpire ripetutamente e con maggior forza per punto

-AH, Kaname! D-Di più … più forte!- Ormai preso dall'estasi allacciò le gambe intono alla vita del vampiro sopra di lui e andò incontro ad ogni sua spinta con i propri fianchi. Il ritmo era ormai frenetico e il piacere stava raggiungendo l'apice -Kaname … s-sto per …-

-Sì, lo so Zero. Anch'io …- Dopo una spinta particolarmente forte e ben assestata Zero non riuscì più a trattenersi e venne copiosamente tra i loro corpi. Kaname sentendosi stringere maggiormente da quel piacevole calore a sua volta venne nel corpo del compagno dopo un'ultima poderosa spinta. Sfinito si accasciò sopra il ragazzo sotto di lui, mentre entrambi cercavano di ritrovare il fiato e riprendersi dall'orgasmo. Dopo diversi minuti Kaname rotolò sulla schiena, trascinando sul suo petto uno Zero già proiettato nel mondo dei sogni

-È … È stato fantastico … se non fossi così stanco lo farei un'altra volta- Era contento di essere arrivato fino a quel punto con Kaname, così aveva capito che non c'era paragone tra la terribile esperienza con Harada e ciò che aveva appena condiviso con il suo ragazzo

-Non ti preoccupare, ne abbiamo i tempo davanti noi, siamo vampiri pressoché immortali. Il tempo è l'ultimo dei nostri pensieri-

-Già- Gli rispose mentre le palpebre si abbassavano inesorabili e il sonno prendeva possesso della sua mente -Buon San Valentino, Kaname-

-Buon San Valentino, Zero-

***Owari***

* * *

><p>-Konnichiwa! Eccoci con la ficcy di S. Valentino!- ndRan<p>

-Cos'è tutto sto' entusiasmo se non abbiamo neppure un fidanzato con cui passarlo?- ndJane

-Ahhh, perché me l'hai fatto ricordare! Abbiamo passato tutta la giornata a finire questa ficcy nella magra consolazione di far passare una bella giornata almeno ai nostri amati vampiri- ndRan T_T

-Infatti, abbiamo finito meno di mezz'ora fa quindi non abbiamo avuto il tempo di rileggere, indi se ci sono errori di battitura barra ortografia barra ripetizioni e simil non lamentatevi! O vi taglio in due!- ndJane

-Queto capitolo non mi convince nella parte iniziale, per quanto riguarda la lemon sono abbastanza soddisfatta per essere la seconda che scriviamo, si fa per intendere. Ora sinceramente è tardi e vorremmo andare a dormire. Quindi …- ndRan

-Oyasumi, Sayonara- ndRan&Jane


	5. 14th March  White Day

**Title:** 14th March - White Day

**Anime/Manga:** Vampire Knight

**Paring:** KanamexZero

**Disclaimer:** Non possiedo nessuno dei personaggi di Vampire Knight

**Summary:** A un mese dal giorno di S. Valentino è il turno dei ragazzi di fare un regale alle ragazze per ricambiare il gesto. Kaname porta Zero alle terme … ma questo non è il suo unico regalo …

**AVVISO**: OOC - Shounen-ai - Yaoi

**Note: **La storia va avanti dopo la fine dell'anime, ma Kaname, Yuuki e gli altri non se ne sono mai andati. Zero e Yuuki sono tornati ad essere amici

**Attenzione!:** Per chi non sapesse nel giorno del White Day i ragazzi fanno dei regali alle ragazze per ricambiare il cioccolato che anno ricevuto a S. Valentino. Di solito il regalo è bianco, ma non è obbligatorio il colore.

* * *

><p><strong>14<strong>**th**** March - White Day**

-K-Kaname- Invano Zero cercò di distogliere il giovane purosangue dal suo attuale intento. Una bocca continuava a baciare e leccargli il collo mentre mani abili iniziavano a spogliarlo …

-Huh?- _Chiese_ senza staccarsi da quella stupenda pelle, così liscia … così morbida …

-A-Aspetta … aspetta almeno di arrivare …- Kaname fece orecchie da mercante e continuò le sue somministrazioni -Kaname!- A quel punto l'interpellato si vide costretto a staccarsi e guardare l'altro, nei suoi occhi una silente richiesta di perdono

-Scusa, è solo che …- Zero sospirò. Lo sapeva bene quel'era il _problema_. Quando Kaname gli aveva regalato un weekend per due alle terme di Atami* per il giorno del White Day, entrambi ne erano stati più che contenti. Non solo avrebbero passato due giorni da soli, ma potevano anche stare lontani dai problemi della vita di tutti i giorni e rilassarsi.

Era un'occasione unica e irripetibile. Ma la settimana prima di partire era sorto un problema. Il caro Takuma si era dimenticato di qualche documento e rapporto che Kaname avrebbe dovuto firmare e scrivere. Entrambi erano rimasti sbalorditi dalle diverse enormi pile di fogli improvvisamente apparse come per magia sulla sua scrivania.

Così Kaname aveva passato tre giorni non stop e full immersion nel lavoro. Aveva terminato al pelo ed erano infatti partiti quella notte sul tardo. Il weekend che all'inizio doveva essere da venerdì a domenica si era accorciato ai soli sabato e domenica, ma era sempre meglio che niente.

Così ora Kaname era in astinenza e guidato dai soli ormoni. Per meglio dire lo erano entrambi, ma lui almeno cercava di trattenersi finché non fossero arrivati all'albergo, in modo che la sua schiena potesse appoggiarsi ad un morbido letto invece che ai sedili della macchina, che potevano essere comodi quanto vuoi ma starci sdraiati con un purosangue sessualmente attivo premuto addosso non era certo il massimo del conforto. Per la sua schiena, almeno.

-Hai ragione. In questi giorni sei stato bravo, ti meriti un premio- Disse piegando la testa di lato e scoprendo il collo in un esplicito invito. Kaname non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Subito prese a leccare e stuzzicarne una particolare zona. Kaname era solito morderlo sempre nello stesso punto e con il passare dei mesi quella specifica zona era diventata particolarmente sensibile.

A stento trattenne un grido di piacere quando sentì quelle zanne affondare nella sua carne. Quasi immediatamente nella sua testa fece capolino un'immagine decisamente poco casta di qualcos'altro appartenente al purosangue entrare dentro di lui. Questo non fece altro che aumentare la sua eccitazione

-Ahhhhh!- Questa volta non era riuscito a trattenersi da gridare quando le loro erezioni furono poste a diretto contatto. Ma quando diavolo aveva slacciato i pantaloni di entrambi e abbassato i loro boxer? Ma soprattutto _come?_ Ah, i misteri di un purosangue.

Non riuscendo più a trattenersi, anche Zero affondò i suoi canini nel collo del compagno che al contatto affondò maggiormente i propri denti nella sua carne. Ma invece di procurargli dolore quel gesto non fece altro che moltiplicare il piacere che stava provando.

Per due vampiri non c'era nulla di più intimo, sensuale ed erotico dello scambiarsi vicendevolmente il sangue. Dare e allo stesso tempo ricevere. In pratica riassumeva in un gesto il concetto alla base del rapporto di coppia. Non si doveva solo chiede, chiedere e chiedere ma bisognava anche essere capaci di dare qualcosa in cambio.

Ben presto il piacere raggiunse l'apice per entrambi, i quali vennero gridando l'uno il nome dell'altro. Kaname si appoggiò a Zero, stando attento a non fargli male, abbracciandolo, subito ricambiato dall'argenteo prefetto. Rimasero in quella posizione per diversi secondi, immobili, immersi nel odore e i fumi dell'orgasmo appena avuto.

Il primo a muoversi fu il purosangue che, preso un fazzoletto, ripulì entrambi e aiutò l'altro a mettersi seduto. Zero si stirò un po' la schiena indolenzita cercando di riprendere la sensibilità in tutte le parti del corpo. Notando il gesto Kaname prese il ragazzo in grembo e gli fece appoggiare la schiena contro il suo petto

-Sei comodo ora?-

-Sì, grazie- Rispose sorridendo quando sentì Kaname appoggiare il mento sulla sua spalla e abbracciarlo in vita. Il viaggio continuò per un'altra mezzora finché il finestrino che separava la zona di guida dal resto dell'abitacolo si abbassò e l'autista si sporse verso di loro annunciando

-Siamo arrivati, Kaname-sama, Zero-san-

-Grazie mille. Vienici a prendere domenica verso sera-

-Certamente, Kaname-sama-

Kaname scese dall'auto e prese i bagagli seguito da uno Zero completamente rosso in viso. Non era mai stato tanto in imbarazzo in vita sua. Come aveva potuto dimenticarsi della presenza dell'autista e fare quelle cose … gridare in quel modo … avrebbe voluto sprofondare in quel preciso istante

-Stai tranquillo Zero, non è successo niente di grave- Facile per lui dirlo! -Non devi nascondere il tuo desiderio per me- Gli sussurrò in un orecchio sogghignando divertito dalla sua reazione. Zero non fece altro che arrossire se possibile ancora di più. Qui non si stava parlando di celare i suoi sentimenti per paura o simile! Qui c'era in gioco il pubblico decoro! Se non stava attento quel dannato purosangue lo faceva arrestare per atti osceni in luoghi pubblici!

Kaname semplicemente rise senza farsi notare dall'altro. Era troppo divertente vedere i suoi pensieri e le sue emozioni susseguirsi sul quel bel viso. Sempre sorridendo prese per mano Zero e lo trascinò all'interno dello stabile. L'atrio era spazioso e arredato in modo semplice e sobrio. La struttura completamente in legno dava un tocco di rusticità senza però tralasciare l'eleganza e raffinatezza.

Al banco della reception sedeva una giovane ragazza mora, di circa venticinque anni, intenta a sistemare diverse carte lasciate sul bancone. Quando furono a meno di un metro dalla reception la ragazza alzò di scatto la testa accogliendoli con un sorriso e un paio di vivi occhi viola. Zero rimase un attimo sorpreso. Era sicuro che ne lui ne Kaname avessero fatto il minimo rumore nell'avvicinarsi. Come aveva fatto a accorgersi di loro? Forse era …

-Benvenuti alle terme di Atami. Come posso aiutarvi?- Chiese gentilmente la giovane

-Abbiamo prenotato una stanza per il weekend. Dovevamo presentarci ieri, ma purtroppo si è verificato un contrattempo, mi dispiace avervi creato problemi … Nagi-san- Concluse leggendo il nome sulla spilla attaccata al petto della ragazza

-N-Non si preoccupi, questo è un periodo relativamente morto- Disse arrossendo un poco -Ora mi può gentilmente dare il suo nome?- Disse afferrando una penna e aprendo il registro

-Sì, mi scusi. Abbiamo prenotato a nome di Kaname Kuran- Nello stesso istante che il suo nome raggiunse le orecchie di Nagi la penna le scivolò dalle mani e sgranò gli occhi. Aveva avuto l'impressione che quel giovane moretto fosse un vampiro altolocato, un nobile o addirittura un purosangue, ma non avrebbe mai immaginato in tutta la sua vita di poter incontrare di persona Kaname Kuran … Il Principe … Il Purosangue tra tutti i purosangue.

-K-Kaname-sama, non sa che onore è per me conoscerla- Disse alzandosi in piedi e facendo un profondo inchino, la mano destra sul cuore

-Non c'è bisogno di essere così tesi. Io e il mio compagno siamo venuti qui per rilassarci e vorremmo essere trattati come gli altri ospiti- La ragazza spostò lo sguardo sul Zero che era rimasto un po' in disparte durante la loro conversazione. Senza volerlo arrossì, sebbene quel ragazzo non fosse un purosangue e probabilmente nemmeno un nobile non poté notare quei bellissimi occhi lilla e i suoi capelli argentati.

Ma una domanda si formò quasi subito nella sua mente. Cosa ci facevano due così bei ragazzi alle terme il giorno del White Day? Poi, però, ripensando alle parole del purosangue, la verità la colpì.

Zero, che aveva osservato attentamente che la ragazza non si avvicinasse troppo a Kaname, notò come i suoi occhi si sgranarono impercettibilmente quando capì la relazione che intercorreva tra loro due. Sorpreso vide la ragazza sorridergli e prese le chiavi della loro stanza disse

-Ora vi accompagna nella vostra camera. Prego da questa parte- Le ragazze avevano una ripresa veloce. Di tutte le reazioni che si era immaginato quella era tra le meno probabili.

I due ragazzi seguirono Nagi oltre l'atrio e lungo un corridoio. Una volta arrivati alla fine uscirono ritrovandosi in uno stupendo giardino, con innumerevoli tipi di fiori e colori sempre diversi. Al centro c'era una stupenda fontana da cui partivano dei sentieri di ghiaia che potavano alle diverse dependance. Presero il primo sentiero a sinistra e dopo pochi minuti erano arrivati alla loro camera.

-La colazione sarà servita dalle 08:00 alle 09:30, il pranzo dalle 12:00 alle 14:00 e la cena dalle 19:30 alle 21:00. Le vasche pubbliche sono aperte dalle 09:00 alle 11:30 e dalle 15:00 alle 20:00. Spero che il vostro soggiorno qui sia di vostro gradimento- Concluse inchinandosi e tornando al suo lavoro.

Zero non voleva aspettare oltre, era stanco e voleva dormire almeno fino all'ora di pranzo, così entrò senza pensarci due volte, ma rimase stupito da ciò che si trovò davanti.

Punto primo: la _stanza_ era enorme. Arredata in stile rigorosamente Giappone antico

Punto secondo: il _letto_ era enorme.

Un dubbio si fece strada nella sua testa e corse verso la porta del bagno sul lato sinistro della stanza, dalla parte opposta al letto

Punto terzo: il _bagno_ e l'_idromassaggio_ erano enormi.

Quasi sconvolto tornò nella stanza principale. Quella camera era grande almeno quattro e cinque volte quella di Kaname al Moon Dorm e già di per se quella non poteva essere definita una _piccola stanza_.

Punto quarto: c'era ovviamente l'angolo bar con comodi divani e tv al plasma non_sapeva_quanti_pollici.

Ma fu solo in quel momento che notò la porta in fondo alla stanza. Sempre senza dire una parola si avvicinò sospetto e spalancato lo shoji rimase di stucco

Punto quinto: quella camera aveva una _vasca termale privata_.

-Kaname!- Quell'urlo lasciò la sua gola prima ancora di averlo realizzato

-Sì, Zero? Ti piace?- Chiese il purosangue avvicinandosi sorridendo

-Sì mi piace. Ma Kaname … non è un tantino … _troppo_?-

-Questo è il meglio che offrivano. E per te io voglio solo il meglio. In fondo questo weekend fa parte del mio regalo, no?-

-Ma, sicuro che non ti sia costata troppo … insomma …- Zero cercò di esternare i suoi pensieri a parole senza riuscirci, mentre incredulo fissava la vasca termale. Ma era impazzito? Doveva essere costato una fortuna! Immerso nei suoi pensieri fu preso un attimo alla sprovvista quando sentì due forti braccia cingergli le spalle da dietro e il fiato un certo purosangue contro il suo orecchio

-Non ti devi preoccupare, la mia famiglia è più ricca di quanto tu possa immaginare. Non sono il re dei vampiri per niente-

-Non ti vantare ora- Rispose mettendo il broncio

-Gome- Ridendo lievemente Kaname sciolse l'abbraccio e prese per mano il ragazzo -Ora andiamo a dormire?- Zero annuì e senza cambiarsi si gettò sul letto

-Hey Zero, che ne dici di continuare ciò che abbiamo lasciato in sospeso in macchina?- Disse il purosangue con voce sensuale mentre si avvicinava e sedeva sul letto di fianco al prefetto - … Zero?- Gli venne da ridere quando constatò che ormai Zero era completamente immerso nel mondo dei sogni. Auguratagli la buona notte anche lui si sdraiò e abbracciato l'argenteo cadde anche lui tra le braccia di Morfeo.

* * *

><p>-…ero? Zero svegliati- Chi era colui che osava svegliarlo a quell'ora? Aveva sonno e voleva dormire! -Siamo in ritardo per il pranzo-<p>

-Ancora cinque minuti, Kana- Chiese nascondendo la testa sotto il cuscino per proteggersi gli occhi dai forti raggi solari

-Questa volta non attacca, Zero. Kami, non mi ricordavo che fosse così difficile buttarti giù dal letto!- Perché di solito non doveva svegliarsi nel bel mezzo del giorno! Frequentando Kaname e la Night Class si era abituato ai loro orari e gli risultava difficile ora stare sveglio con il sole alzato. Di solito si alzava prima di Kaname per preparare la colazione

-Va bene. Ora mi alzo- A fatica si mise seduto. Stropicciandosi gli occhi con il dorso della mano guardò la sveglia sul comodino che segnava le 12:50. In effetti erano in ritardo. Si stiracchiò un attimo prima di alzarsi e darsi una lavata alla faccia con acqua fredda in modo da svegliarsi completamente. Tornato in camera notò sul letto un paio di jeans, una maglietta e una felpa. Dopo essersi velocemente cambiato si girò verso Kaname

-Sono pronto, possiamo andare- Detto questo uscirono dalla stanza e ritornarono all'edificio principale percorrendo a ritroso la strada fatta quella mattina. Raggiunto lo stabile seguirono le indicazioni per la sala da pranzo. All'entrata vi trovarono la ragazza della reception, Nagi.

Vedendoli arrivare fece loro un inchino e poi li accompagnò al loro tavolo, che si trovava in una zona piuttosto appartata. La giovane vampira dopo un ultimo sorriso, forse con un pizzico di malizia, gli lasciò i menù prima di andare ad accogliere un paio di ragazze appena arrivate

-Dopo aver mangiato vuoi andare alle vasche pubbliche?- Chiese Kaname mentre scorreva le varie pietanze

-Con la fortuna che hai speso per quella stanza il minimo che si può fare è provare la nostra vasca privata … e poi anche l'idromassaggio, non va di certo ignorato-

-Certo, tutto quello che vuoi- Zero arrossì nascondendosi dietro il menù. Dopo qualche minuto ordinarono entrambi. Approfittando del fatto di essere seminascosti Kaname afferrò una mano del compagno stringendola semplicemente nella sua. Zero sorride e ricambiò la stretta. Gli piaceva quando Kaname lo faceva, le sue mani erano grandi e calde, gli davano la sensazione di essere al sicuro.

Rimasero così in silenzio semplicemente guardandosi e godendosi quel momento i calma insieme. Dopo una decina di minuti vennero raggiunti dal cameriere con le loro ordinazioni. Appena Zero aveva visto arrivare l'uomo aveva lasciato la presa e Kaname non si era lamentato, conoscendo la riservatezza del ragazzo. Stavano per iniziare a mangiare quando il cameriere tornò con una bottiglia di vino

-Scusi, ma noi non l'abbiamo ordinata- Disse il purosangue

-Lo so, signore. Sono le due ragazze al quel tavolo ad offrirvelo- Spiego indicando il tavolo e di conseguenza due giovani ragazze, una bionda con occhi verdi e una rossa con occhi azzurri, che sorrisero loro salutandoli con una mano. I due ragazzi ricambiarono il saluto prima di riportare l'attenzione sul cameriere

-Per cortesia, può ringraziarle da parte nostra?- Chiese educatamente il purosangue

-Certamente, signore- Concluse inchinandosi e lasciando il tavolo. I due vampiri si guardarono un attimo perplessi. Entrambi non avevano una bella sensazione al riguardo, ma decisero di non pensarci per il momento e godersi il pranzo. Non seppero dire se era una fortuna o sfortuna che le due umane non avessero notato le loro mani unite pochi minuti prima.

Purtroppo l'ora di alzarsi da tavola e quindi di conseguenza affrontare quelle ragazze giunse troppo in fretta. Addio pace e tranquillità. Lasciata la sala non fecero in tempo a fare più di mezzo passo che se le ritrovarono appiccicate come delle mosce con la luce

-Buon giorno io sono Mikuru e questa è la mia amica Akiko, piacere di conoscervi- Incominciò subito la bionda presentando se stessa e l'amica

-Ah, piacere nostro. Io sono Kaname mentre lui è Zero- Disse il purosangue con tono più cordiale possibile -Vi ringrazio per il dono di poco fa-

-Non c'è bisogno- Rispose questa volta Akiko -Che ne dite se andiamo a parlare fuori in giardino?-

-Certamente- Disse Zero forzando un sorriso che fece lievemente arrossire la rossa che gli si avvinghiò, senza permesso, al braccio. Camminarono fino alla fontana dove si sedettero ammirando il giardino e le sue meraviglie nella tiepida brezza primaverile.

-Allora, cosa ci fanno due così bei ragazzi i un posto come questo?- Chiese Mikuru poggiando una mano sulla coscia di Kaname e sporgendosi un po' troppo verso di lui

"Dannata, staccati dal _mio_ ragazzo" Pensò Zero, mentre cercava di non esternare i suoi pensieri e mantenere un'aria socievole

-Io sono il dirigente di un'azienda mentre Zero è il mio segretario. Dovevamo tenere un incontro di lavoro, ma l'appuntamento è stato cancellato all'ultimo momento, così abbiamo deciso di non sprecare la prenotazione. Ma, se non è troppo indiscreto da parte mia chiedervelo, voi cosa ci fate qui da sole?-

-Volevamo giusto rilassarci un po', giusto Aki-chan?-

-Già- Rispose la rossa sporgendosi oltre la figura di Zero senza mai lasciare andare il suo braccio

"È quello che vorremmo fare anche noi!" Pensò furioso il purosangue ma si vide costretto a mantenere la calma. La conversazione continuò su discorsi completamente inutili e decisamente frivoli, che annoiarono a morte i due vampiri. Entrambi aspettavano un segno divino, che ne so' un fulmine che avrebbe ucciso all'istante le due piattole oppure semplicemente sparissero per non lasciare traccia. Qualcosa, qualunque cosa …

_**RING RING RING …**_

Kaname prese il cellulare dalla tasca dei pantaloni per veder chi aveva chiamato e notò subito il nome del suo vice. Takuma che tu sia benedetto.

-Scusate è dal lavoro- Kaname si allontanò di qualche metro giusto per non essere sentito -Non sai come sono felice di sentirti Takuma- Disse dopo aver risposto alla chiamata. Il biondo vampiro rimase un attimo interdetto prima

-Kaname cos …?-

-Non ti preoccupare. Perché mi hai chiamato?- Disse con un tono un po' sbrigativo notando come quella Akiko si stesse avvinghiando sempre più al suo Zero

-Ci sono delle persone che insistono per parlare con te. Gli ho detto che sei via ma non vogliono ascoltarmi …-

-Dammi cinque minuti e ti richiamo. Ci sentiamo dopo- Chiusa la chiamata tornò alla fontana per salvare il giovane vampiro dalle grinfie di quella donna -Mi dispiace ragazze ma dobbiamo andare, lavoro-

-Ahh, che peccato ora che ci stavamo divertendo- Si lamentò la rossa

"_**Voi**_ vi stavate divertendo" Pensarono i due ragazzi

-Ho avuto una splendida idea!- Esclamò Mikuru -Che ne dite se questa sera ceniamo insieme? Chiederemo di unire i nostri tavoli, che ne dite?- Come potevano rifiutare? Avevano già deciso tutto

-È una splendida idea, vero Zero?-

-Certo, allora ci vediamo questa sera-

-A questa sera!- Dissero in coro prima di andarsene salutandoli con una mano. Quando furono fuori dal loro campo visivo Zero tirò un sospiro di sollievo. In cosa si erano cacciati …

-Era Takuma?- Chiese Zero incominciando ad incamminarsi verso la loro stanza subito seguito dal purosangue

-Sì, sembra che qualcuno voglia parlare assolutamente con me- Arrivati all'appartamento Zero si mise sul letto a leggere un libro, mentre Kaname passò più di un'ora a discutere con dei nobili. Senza che se ne accorgessero erano già le tre passate. Appoggiandosi al letto Kaname si sporse verso il prefetto chiedendogli

-Sono sfinito. Che ne dici, vuoi provare la vasca termale?-

-Precedimi, voglio fine questo capitolo. Ti raggiungo subito- Disse dandogli un veloce bacio a stampo

-Va bene ti aspetto- Concluse uscendo dalle porte shoji. In un paio di minuti ebbe finito e posato il libro sul comodino si apprestò a raggiungere Kanane. Uscito dalla stessa porta vide davanti a se il purosangue comodamente appoggiato ad una pietra che lo fissava. Preso dal momento prese a spogliarsi in modo dolorosamente lento, almeno per Kaname. Uno volta nudo scivolò nell'acqua calda e nuotò fino a finire tra le braccia che lo aspettavano ansiose.

-È fantastico, non mi sono mai sentito così rilassato in tutta la mia vita- Disse in un sussurrò Zero godendosi il calore dell'acqua e della persona che amava

-Già, davvero fantastico- Era stupendo potersi rilassare ascoltando il lieve respiro di Zero, la sua testa dolcemente appoggiata al suo petto. Quelle labbra … le voleva e le voleva _ora_. Senza indugi prese il mento del ragazzo con un mano e fece combaciare le loro bocche. La risposta di Zero non tardò ad arrivare e in pochi secondi si ritrovarono nel bel mezzo di un famelico bacio.

Ma subito quel semplice gesto non fu più abbastanza. Mani presero ad esplorare quella stupenda pelle d'avorio, una bocca prese ad succhiare e leccare quel collo che era solo suo. Voleva il suo sangue ma non così presto. Sebbene lui stesso si stesse trattenendo voleva stuzzicarlo un po' prima

-K-Kaname … t-ti prego- Lo supplicò il giovane vampiro enfatizzando il concetto premendo maggiormente la testa del purosangue contro il suo collo in un chiaro invito a mordere. Sentendo quella preghiera la determinazione di Kaname andò in frantumi e si ritrovò a bere quel dolce nettare cremisi.

Zero chiuse gli occhi in estasi, abbracciando più forte il corpo dell'altro portò a contatto le loro erezioni ormai eccitate. Entrambi gemettero e Kaname si stacco solo per attaccare un capezzolo, portando una mano sull'erezione del ragazzo sotto di lui mentre l'altra andò a stuzzicare la sua apertura. Era in astinenza da giorni e non era molto in vena di preliminari.

Lo stesso Zero, quando sentì un dito entrare dentro di lui, vi andò in contro con i fianchi in modo che colpisse subito la sua prostata. L'hunter non riuscì a trattenere un urlo di piacere e come era successo in macchina quella mattina non badò se qualcuno poteva sentirlo. Era troppo tempo che aspettava quel momento

-Ka-Kaname! L-Lascia stare … t-ti voglio dentro di me … ora!- E di certo davanti ad una così plateale richiesta il giovane non poté fare altro che accontentarlo. Poste le sua gambe sulle spalle e afferrati i fianchi affondò dentro di lui con un'unica fluida spinta. Zero gettò la testa indietro gridando, ma non di dolore. L'eccitazione che stava provando e il blood bond che condivideva con Kaname trasformavano nella sua mente il dolore in estremo piacere.

Il purosangue uscì completamente da lui per poi riaffondare in modo da colpire di nuovo la sua prostata e a quel punto Zero non vide altro che puro, bianco, piacere. Non poteva esprimere ciò che stava provando in quel momento. Tutto ciò che fece fu stringersi maggiormente a Kaname e assecondare le sue spinte, mentre l'acqua si muoveva sensualmente seguendo la loro erotica danza.

Continuarono per infiniti minuti, immersi l'uno nell'odore dell'altro, circondati dalla tiepida brezza. Tutto ciò che non era il compagno era sfumato e confuso, privo di senso. Chiusi nel loro modo. Pelle contro pelle, mani che cercavano mani, bocche che non potevano lasciarsi. Continuarono a cercarsi e rincorrersi finché il piacere non raggiunse il suo culmine e poterono sentire il proprio nome gridano nell'estasi più pura dalla persona che amavano.

Completamente esausti rimasero abbracciati, immobili, cercando di recuperare il fiato, mentre l'acqua lavava il sudore e la tensione. Kaname si spostò da sopra il compagno e sedutosi contro la roccia prese tra le braccia Zero ancora ansimante.

-È … È stato … wow- Nessuno dei due fu in grado di esprimere a parole ciò che avevano provato. Era stato letteralmente indescrivibile, più intenso ed erotico del solito. Era forse dovuto al fatto che entrambi erano in astinenza?

-Ti amo, Zero-

-Anch'io ti amo Kaname-

* * *

><p>Voleva morire. Da quando si erano incontrati fuori dalla sala da pranzo fino a quel momento, cioè nel bel mezzo della cena, quelle due sottospecie di piattole non avevano smesso un secondo di parlare. Sapeva che le ragazze sapevano essere insopportabili, ma non credeva possibile fino a quel punto. Era difficile se non impossibile stare dietro ai loro discorsi, cambiavano argomento ogni tre secondi senza avvisarti e non potevi distrarti un attimo, se no era finita.<p>

Facendo finta di ascoltare Akiko, che stava seduta di fronte a lui, da sotto il tavolo afferrò la mano di Kaname, strategicamente seduto di fianco a lui, e con la coda dell'occhio lo vide dare corda a quella bionda. All'improvviso sentì la gamba della rossa strusciare contro la sua e senza volerlo strinse maggiormente la mano nella sua. Kaname intuendo, che stesse succedendo qualcosa, disse

-Non vorrei suonare scortese, ma Mikuru ti si è sbavato un po' il rossetto- La ragazza sorpresa si mise una mano sulla bocca e con tono dispiaciuto disse

-Scusate, vado un attimo al bagno, Aki-chan mi accompagni?-

Zero sospirò internamente di sollievo quando le vide entrambe sparire. Non fece in tempo a ringraziare il cielo che le ragazze andassero sempre in bagno insieme che sentì una paio di labbra molto famigliari sulle sue. Il loro tavolo era posto in una zona ancora più isolata rispetto al pranzo e nessuno dei clienti gli avrebbe visti e se stava arrivando il cameriere o le due piattole Kaname se ne sarebbe accorto. Andarono avanti per un paio di minuti finché Kaname non si staccò dicendo che stavano tornando

-Resisti, Zero, manca solo il dolce- Facile a dirsi. Appena le due ragazze furono sedute arrivò il cameriere e ordinarono il dessert. In qualche modo i due ragazzi riuscirono a sopravvivere fino alla fine della cena.

-Ci piacerebbe stare ancora con voi, ma dobbiamo andare- Spiegò Kaname

-Aww, perché non possiamo passare ancora un po' di tempo insieme?- Si lamentò Akiko aumentando la presa sul braccio di Zero. La discussione durò diversi minuti ma alla fine riuscirono a levarsele di torno con la promessa di fare colazione insieme.

Tornati nella loro stanza entrambi si buttarono sul letto esausti. Nonostante normalmente per loro la giornata iniziasse più o meno a quell'ora, in quel momento non trovarono le forze per stare in piedi. Così, dopo esseri cambiati, si sdraiarono nel letto abbracciati.

Quello era il momento giusto. Quel weekend era solo una minima parte di ciò che aveva in serbo per Zero. Era una specie di pretesto per allontanarsi da tutti e potergli dare il suo vero regalo. Non sapeva la reazione che Zero avrebbe avuto, allo stesso tempo la sua vita avrebbe potuto prendere due strade diverse. Si fece coraggio prendendo un profondo respiro

-Zero, è arrivato il momento del tuo regalo-

-Eh, questo weekend non era il mio regalo?- Chiese stupito

-No, cioè, solo in parte- Disse alzandosi. Zero la stava seguendo ma venne fermato al bordo del letto -Stai seduto qui e chiudi gli occhi, okay?- Zero lo guardò un po' scettico ma poi annuì e fece come gli era stato detto. Sentì diversi rumori strani, come di cassetti che venivano aperti e chiusi

-Posso aprirli, ora?- Sentì i suoi passi avvicinarsi e il respiro di Kaname solleticargli l'orecchio

-Aspetta ancora un attimo … Okay aprili- La prima cosa che vide fu Kaname sorridergli mentre prendeva la sua mano sinistra e gli posava un bacio, ma come d'incanto apparve un scatola di velluto blu. No non poteva essere …

-Kaname?-

-Zero- Fece una pausa e aprì il cofanetto rivelando una semplice fedina di oro bianco. Zero si portò la mano libera alla bocca, incredulo -Vuoi sposarmi?-

Non ci poteva credere. Stava succedendo davvero. Non stava sognando. Stava succedendo davvero! Aprì la bocca per rispondergli ma la voce non voleva saperne di uscire talmente forte era l'emozione. Tentò un paio di volte prima che fu in grado di dire

-Sì. Sì, lo voglio Kaname- Il purosangue sorrise e dopo avergli infilato l'anello lo baciò con tutto l'amore che provava per lui. Quell'amore sconfinato che gli aveva portati a vivere insieme momenti belli e momenti brutti, che gli aveva fatto versare lacrime e ridere di gioia.

-Felice White Day, Zero- Il ragazzo sorrise tra le lacrime coinvolgendo il purosangue in un nuovo ed interminabile bacio.

* * *

><p>-Kaname, lo vuoi fare davvero?- Chiese il giovane vampiro al compagno mentre aspettavano le due ragazze nel giardino il giorno seguente<p>

-Assolutamente, devono pagare per il tempo che ci hanno fatto perdere. Tu lo vuoi fare?- Zero fece un sorriso poco rassicurante

-Certamente- Aspettarono ancora una decina di minuti prima che poterono scorgere le sagome delle ragazze corrergli in contro. Ma prima che potessero avvinghiarsi addosso, Kaname mise le carte in tavola

-Mi dispiace ragazze, probabilmente vi siete fatte un'idea sbagliata su di noi-

-In che senso?- Chiese Mikuru perplessa

-In questo senso- Concluse Kaname prima di prendere Zero per la vita a baciarlo davanti alla due ragazze, che rimasero ancora più sconvolte quando videro come il ragazzo ricambiasse con altrettanto fervore quel gesto. I due continuarono anche dopo aver sentito le due scappare via in lacrime

-Insieme per sempre-

-Sì, per sempre-

***Owari***

* * *

><p>*Riferimenti all'episodio 11 della seconda seria di Junjou Romantica<p>

* * *

><p>-Konnichiwa- ndRan<p>

-Mi rattrista un pochino ma con questo capitolo la serie è finita. Non ci sono altre feste che ci piacerebbe fare quindi …- ndRan

-Io sono contenta perché con questa serie abbiamo trascurato le altre che stiamo scrivendo. Non vedevo l'ora di togliermela dai piedi- ndJane

-Perfida come al solito … Comunque forse in un futuro molto prossimo faremo un cappy extra sul matrimonio, ma non abbiamo ancora le idee precise- ndRan

-Visto che dovevamo postarlo entro il 14 Marzo non abbiamo avuto il tempo di rileggerlo, siete stati avvisati quindi non lamentatevi se ci sono errori barra ripetizioni barra altro- ndJane

-Non abbiamo avuto il tempo di fare il Dizionario, così se ci sono termini giapponesi che non sapete chiedeteci pure- ndRan

-Leggete e commentate. Sayonara- ndRan&Jane


End file.
